100 Untold Legends
by Silverfrost of IceClan
Summary: Legends about love, hate, forgiveness, hope, faith, and many more. These are countless legends passed down from generation to generation. Some have been forgotten, but the cats of StarClan, even the oldest, will remember them forever.
1. Heartbroken

**Heartbroken**

_Willowtail's heart belongs with Thornwhisker. His beautiful gray pelt. His kind blue sparkling eyes. His wonderful sense of humor. Jealousy. Rage. Sadness. Nightheart is Thornwhisker's mate. She is equal to him in every way. Beautiful. Nice. Sweet. Friendly. Respected by all of RiverClan. Willowtail is plain. Unattractive pale gray pelt. Dull yellow eyes. Ignored by most of the Clan._

_Now, it's time to visit Willowtail in RiverClan and see how she copes with her fate._

Willowtail shuffled her paws nervously as Thornwhisker walked by, the sunlight dazzling his pelt. The water from swimming made his pelt shine like a star. Willowtail's heart burned with jealousy when she saw Thornwhisker and Nightheart purr at the sight of each other.

'_I have to do something, something to make him notice me_,' Willowtail thought half-heartedly. She had already tried by catching the most prey for the Clan, volunteering to help Shadowleaf collect herbs, going on endless patrols, but he had never completely noticed her.

"Willowtail? Are you all right?" Shadefur, Willowtail's best friend, asked. She rested her jet-black tail on her friend's shoulder. "You seem a bit distant. Is it because of Thornwhisker?" Shadefur lowered her voice.

"I'm fine," Willowtail mewed before turning away from her friend. "Just tired, that's all."

"You sure?" Shadefur mewed. "We can go hunting with Thornwhisker, Heatherpelt, and Fishclaw if you want. Thornwhisker asked me to find a suitable hunting patrol." Willowtail's eyes lit up as Shadefur mentioned Thornwhisker's name.

"Sure!" Willowtail mewed in delight as Shadefur purred in amusement.

"Come on, then," Shadefur mewed and padded to the entrance of camp, where Thornwhisker was waiting. "I'll go and get Heatherpelt and Fishclaw, you two wait here for now."

Willowtail's heart pounded hard in her chest as she sat next to her one and only true love. Their pelts touched just a little. Willowtail couldn't help but stare at his shining pelt and his blue eyes until Thornwhisker turned away in slight embarrassment.

Willowtail felt angry at herself. The one time she got to be with Thornwhisker was ruined. She unsheathed and sheathed her claws in impatience as she waited for her best friend to get back.

"I'm back!" Shadefur announced, Fishclaw and Heatherpelt right behind her.

"All right, let's go," Thornwhisker mewed and led the cats out of the camp and by the river. Willowtail flexed her claws. Maybe Thornwhisker won't be embarrassed by her if she caught loads of fish.

Willowtail had tried this before but at that time, Thornwhisker wasn't right beside her. Willowtail kept her gaze on the water until she swung out a paw, catching a big fish. Thornwhisker didn't move a muscle, his river-blue eyes were fixed on a fish much, much bigger than Willowtail's.

Shadefur padded over to her friend, a trout in her mouth. She cast a worried glance at her friend before setting her fish down beside her.

"Willowtail, come on, there's more fish here," Shadefur mewed. Willowtail let out a sigh before moving away from Thornwhisker, the fish clamped in her jaws.

"Willowtail, you have to understand. Thornwhisker isn't showing much interest in you," Shadefur mewed softly as the two she-cats crouched beside the river.

"I know. But I really, really love him. He's the one cat that I love more than my family," Willowtail replied quietly.

"I understand. But maybe he isn't really meant for you," Shadefur told her best friend softly. "Maybe it may just be a crush, nothing more."

"You don't understand, Shadefur. I love him, I really do. Maybe even more than Nightheart," Willowtail's yellow eyes were sad but determined. "He's bound to notice me sometime."

"Fine. Willowtail, ask him to go on a walk with you. Then tell him your true feelings," Shadefur mewed. "That's how I confessed to Darkclaw." Shadefur's beautiful green eyes seemed to shine as she thought of her love.

"All right. I'll do it at moonhigh," Willowtail nodded in confirmation. She was going to do it, finally do it. She was going to confess her love.

Willowtail padded back to camp, her jaws filled with fish. As she settled down to eat, her mind began to become filled of what Thornwhisker would say back to her.

By the time most of the warriors had gone to their dens, Willowtail awkwardly padded to Thornwhisker.

"Thornwhisker, can I ask you something?" Willowtail asked in a shaky voice. Nightheart tilted her head in question and then turned her gaze to meet her mate's.

"Sure," Thornwhisker mewed, giving his mate's ear a lick before following Willowtail out of the camp. Willowtail felt jealousy burn again as she stopped by the river. "Is anything wrong?"

"I...I just wanted...to...tell you that...that...I really like you," Willowtail's pelt burned with embarrassment.

"Well...Willowtail, you know that Nightheart is my mate," Thornwhisker mewed. Willowtail peeked at his blue eyes, now cold. "I think of you as a Clanmate, but nothing else. You are a nice she-cat, yes, but Nightheart is already my mate. And I love her more than anything."

Willowtail's yellow eyes flashed with pain, rejection, and sadness before she gave a small wail of despair and ran back into the camp.

The next few sunrises, Willowtail felt so sad that she would not eat or go on patrols. She would just sleep, trying to block out the misery and embarrassment. In time, Willowtail grew more and more weak.

In a few weeks, Willowtail started living in the medicine den, looking like an elder. She was thin, and her bones showed through her pelt. She was in the paws of StarClan and would be leaving any time soon.

"Willowtail, please!" Shadefur begged, pushing the fish right beside Willowtail's mouth but her friend just turned away from her, too weak to push the fresh-kill away.

"No..." Willowtail rasped before coughing again.

"You've got to eat! I can't let StarClan take away my best friend!" Shadefur wailed.

"You...have Darkclaw...Soon...you'll forget...me. Life...will...be as it...was," Willowtail rasped.

"No!" Shadefur shrieked.

"Good...luck...Shadefur. Please...tell...Thornwhisker that...I'll still love...him...no matter...what," Willowtail rasped before taking her final breath. Willowtail was gone. Gone from RiverClan, now forever residing in StarClan.

_In time, Darkclaw and Shadefur's kits were born. Of the three kits, there was one she-kit. That one she-kit had her parents' dark pelt, but once she opened her eyes, Shadefur realized another resemblance. This kit had Willowtail's yellow eyes, her exact eyes._

_The she-kit was named Willowkit in memory of the she-cat that had killed herself because of being rejected. Willowkit was more successful in life, much more successful than Willowtail herself. Her warrior name was Willowshade, and, quite ironically, she became mates with one of Nightheart and Thornwhisker's kits, Stormpelt._

_The two had beautiful kits, and, every other generation, one would name a she-kit Willowkit in memory of a cat that died from being heart-broken._

_This tale has been handed down for many, many generations. It still stands to prove that reincarnation is possible, even when a cat has been sent to StarClan._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading :) New chapters will be posted soon, maybe not everyday but only if I can. Please review!<p>

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	2. Seeing is Believing

**Seeing is Believing**

_There have always been cats that have never believed in StarClan. Whisperingwind was one of them. Whisperingwind was a medicine cat, and was possibly the first cat ever to not believe in StarClan._

_Whisperingwind's mother was a rogue, now accepted into WindClan. Her former name was Silver, but now her name was changed into Silverfur. Whisperingwind's father was Bluestorm, a pure WindClan cat._

_However, soon after Whisperingwind and her sisters, Heathereyes and Cloudheart, were born, Bluestorm was killed in a border fight. Ever since Silverfur's mate had died, most of the cats in WindClan began rejecting her and her kits._

_Because of that, Whisperingwind strived to be different from her Clanmates. She found that she had a talent for herbs and soon became Emberfoot's apprentice. Whisperingwind never believed in StarClan either, though it was one of the most important aspects of being a medicine cat._

_Whisperingwind held on tight to her belief, until one time, something changed her disbelief into full-time belief. Now, let's visit that scene in WindClan._

"Whisperingwind, come on, we need to go to the Moonstone," Emberfoot mewed. "You can't miss this one."

"Emberfoot, you and I know perfectly well that I _don't_ believe in StarClan," Whisperingwind snorted as she squashed some juniper berries to make a treatment for greencough.

"We need StarClan's help," Emberfoot insisted, her green eyes stern. "Many of our kits, some of the apprentices, warriors, and even our leader have this unknown disease! And you know it's her last life!"

"_Emberfoot_, no. You can go," Whisperingwind mewed.

"StarClan sent me a message. They want _you_, not me. They'll tell _you_ how to completely cure the disease," Emberfoot argued, her ginger pelt bristling. "You _have_ to go! For the sake of WindClan!"

"_Why_ me? _Why_ not you?" Whisperingwind spat back, her blue eyes flashing.

"_You_ are the _only_ apprentice that has not been fully accepted by StarClan! You may have gotten your full medicine cat name but you must understand, _StarClan are real_!" Emberfoot mewed furiously.

"Fine! _Fine!_ I'll go, happy?" Whisperingwind hissed, pushing past her mentor. "Going to gather herbs."

Whisperingwind padded to the warriors' den and peeked inside.

"Mistpool, can you come with me to gather herbs?" Whisperingwind asked her best friend, who was thankfully healthy and full of energy. Mistpool had been talking quietly with her mate, Hawktalon.

"Sure!" Mistpool mewed cheerfully and followed her friend to the moors.

"Mistpool...I'm going to visit StarClan for the first time," Whisperingwind mewed.

"That's great! You know, StarClan aren't all that bad you know," Mistpool told her friend as Whisperingwind uprooted herbs and cut off leaves.

"Yes...I guess so...but what if they don't accept me? What if they don't tell me how to cure the disease?" Whisperingwind asked.

"They must. They have to. I can't let Hawktalon die," Mistpool's amber eyes clouded with worry and sadness.

"I hope so. Streamstar has it too," Whisperingwind sighed as she plucked berries. "She's on her last life and the sickness could take her. Blackfrost may be quite an experienced warrior but he's only been deputy for barely a quarter moon ever since Rabbitfur retired."

"So that's the reason why you must help save WindClan," Mistpool mewed, helping her friend gather herbs.

"Come on, then, let's get back to camp and I'll get ready to go to the Moonstone," Whisperingwind sighed as they gathered the herb bundles and started padding back. On the way back, they met up with the sunset patrol coming back.

"Ah, Whisperingwind you're back," Emberfoot mewed. "Silverfur wants to see you." Whisperingwind nodded, set the herbs down, nodded to Mistpool in goodbye and padded towards the elders' den.

"Silverfur?" Whisperingwind mewed.

"Whisperingwind. Emberfoot told me that you were going to see StarClan," Silverfur mewed. Whisperingwind saw her mother, still as beautiful as she was when she was young. "Whisperingwind, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, mother," Whisperingwind purred.

"It's the best for WindClan, and for Heathereyes and her kits," Silverfur mewed. One of Whisperingwind's sister, Heathereyes, had also caught the unknown disease. She was pregnant with Graystorm's kits and she could die if she was not treated.

"Yes. I better get going now. Bye, mother," Whisperingwind mewed.

"And may StarClan be with you," Silverfur purred in amusement as she watched her daughter walk to the medicine den.

"Emberfoot? Can we go now?" Whisperingwind asked after eating the herbs.

"Yes, come on, follow me," Emberfoot mewed, and for the first time, led her apprentice to Mothermouth, and then into the cave holding the Moonstone.

"Put your nose against it. Good luck, Whisperingwind," Emberfoot mewed.

Whisperingwind put her nose against the Moonstone, and almost immediately, she fell asleep.

Whisperingwind woke up in StarClan's hunting grounds. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Welcome, Whisperingwind. I am Breezeflight, the medicine cat before Emberfoot," A beautiful black she-cat with a silver chest mewed. Her eyes shined like stars.

"I'm in StarClan?" Whisperingwind mewed, shuffling from paw to paw.

"Yes. I am glad that you have come. Before I tell you the cure, I must show you someone," Breezeflight mewed. "Follow me." Whisperingwind followed the StarClan cat as they crossed broken logs and herbs.

In front of them was a silver-blue tom with shining violet eyes.

"Whisperingwind...I'm so proud of you," The tom mewed softly.

"Father...? Bluestorm?" Whisperingwind gasped.

"Yes...Yes, it's Bluestorm," Bluestorm purred rubbing his head against his daughter's. "I'm so glad you finally started believing."

"I am, too. Seeing is believing," Whisperingwind mewed.

"Of course. I feel so proud of you. Silverfur has started believing in StarClan too. I'm very happy that she will be joining me in StarClan sometime," Bluestorm purred.

"Come on, now Whisperingwind. I need to show you the herb that will cure it," Breezelfight gently rested her tail on Whisperingwind's shoulder.

"Will I see you again?" Whisperingwind asked, panicking.

"You will see me soon," Bluestorm promised, licking his daughter's head fondly. "Good luck, my Whisperingwind."

"Come," Breezeflight mewed and set off again. Whisperingwind nodded at her father before following Breezeflight.

"Look," Breezeflight inclined her head towards a small patch of herbs. They were small, leaf-green berries. Anyone passing by would be sure to miss them. "Once you mash them, put honey on them because they are very, very bitter."

"Oh...There's a patch of these green berries quite close to camp!" Whisperingwind mewed excitedly. "What are they called?"

"They have no name. I would recommend whisper-berries, in memory of you," Breezeflight purred.

"Whisper-berries? Wonderful! You can only see them properly while the wind whispers through the bush!" Whisperingwind mewed happily. "Oh, thank you Breezeflight! Thank you, thank you!"

"Good luck, StarClan will be with you," Breezeflight mewed before Whisperingwind's vision went dark.

Back in reality, the silver she-cat's eyes opened to see Emberfoot standing worriedly in front of her.

"Whisper-berries!" Whisperingwind squeaked. "Come on, come on!"

The two medicine cats raced back to WindClan territory, where they managed to find the whisper-berries.

"Perfect!" Emberfoot gasped. "StarClan is wonderful to us! I thank you, Whisperingwind, for finally believing!"

"Seeing is believing," Whisperingwind purred as the two she-cats hurried back.

"Hurry! Heathereyes and Streamstar! They won't last long!" Graystorm yowled. Whisperingwind hurriedly mashed the berries and dripped honey onto them. Then she bundled it all up in a leaf and raced to the nursery while Emberfoot charged to Streamstar's den.

"Eat, eat, eat!" Whisperingwind shoved the medicine under her sister's muzzle. Heathereyes mewed weakly and slowly ate all of the medicine. She was still coughing but it had slowed down. No longer did her silver-tabby fur fall out. The medicine had worked!

"Blackfrost! Take Whisperingwind and all the healthy warriors and strip that bush of it's berries!" Emberfoot mewed, once Streamstar was sleeping quite peacefully, occasionally giving out a small cough.

Soon, because of all the berries, all sick cats of the Clan were fully cured. Except for their savior. Whisperingwind, instead, caught the Cough, as the Clans named it. There were no more berries left and leaf-bare had only just arrived. There was no possible way they could cure their now-sick medicine cat.

"Whisperingwind..." Silverfur cried out on Whisperingwind's last day. "Please...please...leaf-bare would be over soon. Please...stay with me, Heathereyes and Cloudheart."

"It is my fate, mother," Whisperingwind rasped before coughing again, tufts of her fur falling out. "There's no escaping what StarClan has planned for me."

"Whisperingwind..." Tears streamed down both her sisters' eyes.

"You saved Hawktalon. You saved your sister. You saved our leader from dying before her time!" Mistpool whispered sadly. "Please...hold on...the berry bush would be filled with berries soon!"

"StarClan has decided this for me," Whisperingwind rasped. "But now, I have to say goodbye."

"Silverfur, I thank you for caring for me and my sisters and supporting me in my dreams. Cloudheart, Heathereyes, thank you for your constant support and friendship. Emberfoot, thank you for everything you have taught me. Thankfully, you are still young and can take on another apprentice. I hope you all live long and well." Whisperingwind broke off to cough.

Emberfoot choked down tears as her apprentice continued her goodbyes.

"Mistpool, you are my best friend. Live long, and live your life happily with Hawktalon. May you be blessed with beautiful kits," Whisperingwind coughed again. Her end was coming soon. "I love you all. Good luck, I will watch over you all in StarClan." Whisperingwind's last breath left her body completely.

_Whisperingwind passed away only a quarter moon after she had saved WindClan. As Bluestorm had told her, they would see each other soon, but not in the way that Whisperingwind had expected._

_Whisperingwind's tale was most popular in WindClan, but spread once Streamstar had announced the tragic news to all Clan leaders at the next Gathering. All cats agreed that Whisperingwind was a hero, sacrificing her own life so that others would live. Her name would live on forever._

_Whisperingwind resided in StarClan, watching over her family and Mistpool as she promised. She was there to give support when Heathereyes and Mistpool gave birth to two she-kits, one tom, and two toms, respectively. She was there when Silverfur left to join her daughter and mate in StarClan._

_Whisperingwind's tale was not only popular among elders, her tale was also one that every medicine cat would tell to his or her apprentice. Whisperingwind was selfless, brave, but most of all, she learned to believe._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review :) New chapters should be posted daily!<p>

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Thank you for reviewing, as always! :) *Throws a Willowshade plushie* At least Willowtail is back, and will be known as Willowshade and has finally got to experience true love with Stormpelt!

To Everyone Out There: Happy Chinese New Year! :D *Throws dragon plushies*

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	3. One's Inner Beauty

**One's Inner Beauty**

_Love may or may not happen at first sight. To Cloudflight, it was definitely love at first sight. He had fallen in love with Snowflower, the most beautiful she-cat in the Clan. However, Snowflower may seen perfect, but she was proud and arrogant, thinking that she was the best, most beautiful she-cat in the forest._

_But, of course, she was not. There was another she-cat that was much more beautiful than her, not in outer beauty but in inner beauty. We will meet that she-cat soon._

_Cloudflight did everything he could to get the beautiful she-cat to notice him. However, Snowflower ignored him, as he ignored many other toms proposing their love._

_Let's go and see them in ThunderClan, shall we?_

"Snowflower, would you like to go on a patrol with me, Lightningstorm, Rowanpelt, Rainfeather, and Blackstorm?" Cloudflight asked Snowflower as she emergeed from the warriors' den glowing like a beautiful white star.

"Fine," Snowflower answered in her musical voice. Her sister, Rainfeather, joined her. Lightningstorm and Blackstorm seemed happy that they would be going on a patrol with the most beautiful she-cat in the Clan.

Once Snowflower caught prey, all three toms congratulated her warmly and offered to bring it back to camp for her.

"No need, here, Rainfeather, you can help me," Snowflower flung the fresh-kill at her sister's silver-tabby paws. Rainfeather glowered at her sister for treating her so lowly before she went to take the fresh-kill back to camp.

By the time Rainfeather finally got back, Cloudflight felt that Snowflower was purring at him warmly and he held his head proudly at Lightningstorm and Blackstorm and they both glared at him competitively.

"Right, Lightningstorm, Blackstorm, why don't you hunt with me while Rainfeather, you hunt with Cloudflight?" Snowflower suggested sweetly. Now Cloudflight glared while Lightningstorm and Blackstorm looked on proudly.

"Come on, then, Cloudflight," Rainfeather mewed quietly. Cloudflight followed his love's sister unhappily as the two padded along, looking for prey.

Rainfeather crouched on the ground. Cloudflight also sensed the mouse. He leapt, without noticing a sharp branch beside him.

"Ow!" Cloudflight yowled as she branch dug into his pelt.

"Cloudflight! Are you all right?" Rainfeather asked, worry in her pale blue eyes as blood slowly leaked out of Cloudflight's wound and he winced painfully.

"No..." Cloudflight mewed, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Here, lean on me, I'll take you to Featherpelt," Rainfeather offered. Cloudflight gave a small nod before standing up and resting his weight on Rainfeather's shoulder. Cloudflight smelled the soft and warm honey-like smell that was the she-cat supporting him. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Thanks," Cloudflight mumbled as he toppled to a nest in Featherpelt's den.

"What happened?" The medicine cat asked as he searched for the right herbs.

"Got stabbed by a sharp branch," Rainfeather explained, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws as Featherpelt began treating the wound.

"Hey Snowflower!" Cloudflight purred at the sight of the gorgeous she-cat walking in from the gorse tunnel. Snowflower didn't even give Cloudflight a second glance but rubbed her head against Lightningstorm's. Blackstorm trailed behind them, looking miserable.

Cloudflight sighed. Out of all the toms, Snowflower had chosen Lightningstorm and he felt sad about it. Rainfeather must've felt something because she stiffened up, gave Featherpelt a curt nod and padded out of the den.

"What?" Cloudflight mewed when he found Featherpelt glaring at him.

"Don't you see? She likes you!" Featherpelt mewed.

"Who? Your sister?" Cloudflight's mind was still on Snowflower.

"No! I meant my other sister, Rainfeather," Featherpelt rolled his eyes. "Have you not noticed? She has been crushing on you ever since you were both apprenticed!"

"And she told you that?" Cloudflight's yellow eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes. Don't you see how much she cares for you?" Featherpelt asked, almost hissing in annoyance. "Every tom falls for our other sister, but don't you see, Rainfeather is much more beautiful than her?"

"What are you talking about? She's just another jealous she-cat," Cloudflight rolled his eyes. Featherpelt's gray fur bristled in anger.

"No she is not. Do you remember how she was the one to help you catch that rabbit?" Featherpelt asked. Memories flashed through Cloudflight's mind.

_Cloudpaw was growling in frustration as the rabbit made a sharp left turn and escaped his claws once again. Rainpaw stood nearby and had charged after the rabbit. Thinking that hope was not lost and that the queens would have a good meal, Cloudpaw dashed after his fellow apprentice._

_Both cats had managed to bring down the huge rabbit. Both were proud of their catch. But, one started to notice the other more, while the other started noticing another._

"Don't you?" Featherpelt asked again.

"Of course I do, so?" Cloudflight shrugged.

"Have you not noticed how she tried to be near you ever since that hunt?" Featherpelt's eyes flashed. Cloudflight thought for a moment, then shook his head. "That's because your mind has been clogged with thoughts of Snowflower! You've got to realize, she's not the only she-cat out there."

"Rainfeather may not be as beautiful as Snowflower on the outside, but on the inside, she's kind-hearted, sweet, humorous and caring. Snowflower takes after our father, she's cruel at times, arrogant, and she won't care for any heart-broken cat," Featherpelt snapped. "Do you not remember how Stormstripe dumped our mother, Dewfrost, for Hailcloud, then dumped _her_ for Springflight?"

Cloudflight just stood there, glowering at Featherpelt.

"However, Rainfeather is not like that. She has eyes for _you_ and only you. I know completely well that she will never dump you for another tom. I see it in her eyes," Featherpelt continued, his voice softer. "You've got to understand. Rainfeather _loves_ you, she _cares_ for you. Has Snowflower ever showed a lot of interest in you?"

"Kind of," Cloudflight mumbled.

"Cloudflight, that was fake. Completely fake. She doesn't care for you," Featherpelt told Cloudflight.

"Fine, I'll think about it," Cloudflight mewed and padded out of the medicine den in deep thought. As he settled to eat his rabbit, he spotted Rainfeather eating a scrawny mouse nearby, looking gloomy.

Before he knew what he was doing, Cloudflight picked up his rabbit and padded over to the silver tabby she-cat.

"Do you want to share this with me? That mouse won't last you long," Cloudflight mewed. Rainfeather's eyes shined as she nodded, all traces of unhappiness gone.

"Sure!" Rainfeather purred. Cloudflight felt himself join in with her and realized that maybe Rainfeather wasn't the cat he had once thought she was.

_Sooner than neither cat expected, Cloudflight and Rainfeather had become mates. Rainfeather gave birth to a very healthy litter of beautiful kits. Cloudflight had erased all the memories of his love for Snowflower, because Featherpelt had helped him discover the one true she-cat that was actually in his heart all along._

_Snowflower never ceased in being arrogant and eventually even Lightningstorm distanced himself from the she-cat. Unlike her sister and brother, Snowflower lived a very lonely life, finally ending up as an elder._

_Tales of beauty within have been handed down for many generations, but this one stuck the most, though now quite forgotten even by the oldest cats of StarClan. Beauty have two different ways of showing: your looks, or your actions towards others, and most importantly, to yourself._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review :) New chapters will be posted ASAP!<p>

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Thanks for reviewing yet again! *Throws huge diet-cookie* :) You are the best reviewer ever! And thank you for your comment :D Your story is good too! Please update it!

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	4. Hope Lost and Found

**Hope Lost and Found**_  
><em>

_Everyone has help helpless and hopeless during some point at their life. Flamepaw lost his hope on the day he became an apprentice. He had lost his hope of surviving. Flamepaw had only been barely five moons old when Shinestar made him an apprentice._

_ShadowClan needed more apprentices and warriors. They needed more to help get more territory and more prey. That was exactly the reason why Flamepaw was made an apprentice a moon earlier than he should've been._

_It was the middle of leaf-bare. Food was scarce. Flamepaw could barely stop his hunger. He had been way, way underfed. Flamepaw thought that he was being starved to death but the majority of the good fresh-kill were given to the many queens to help with the kits' feeding._

_Flamepaw would've died if his hope hadn't come back. He would've starved to death only one moon later, but he didn't. He found hope, he found a way to survive, and he found that it was worth living._

_Let's go and visit him in ShadowClan now._

Flamepaw shivered against the cold wind blowing through the trees of ShadowClan territory. His mentor, Sunstrike, gave a small sigh and waited for his apprentice to catch up.

"When...when c-can we go...back?" Flamepaw mewed, struggling to catch up with Sunstrike.

"Soon. There's only WindClan left to go," Sunstrike told his apprentice assuringly, feeling pity for the young cat. "Come on, it won't be long."

Flamepaw just nodded in reply and scrambled behind his mentor, trying to keep up with the patrol.

"Sunstrike, you'd better take Flamepaw back," Firepelt told Sunstrike. "He'll be freezing to death soon."

Flamepaw flashed his father a grateful glance as Sunstrike nodded and the two cats started back to camp. By the time they reached the entrance, Flamepaw was dangling from Sunstrike's mouth, too weak to go on anymore.

"Sunstrike? What happened?" Rosesong, ShadowClan's medicine cat, asked as Sunstrike gently lowered his apprentice into a nest.

"He's too cold, he couldn't make it to WindClan," Sunstrike informed the medicine cat.

"Leave him with me, I'll get you once he's ready to go on patrols and training again," Rosesong told Sunstrike.

Flamepaw ate the herbs Rosesong gave him numbly. He didn't get to eat any fresh-kill because there hadn't been enough to go around. Some of the warriors and all of the apprentices skipped a meal.

Flamepaw felt coldness chill him and curled up tighter. There was no possible way he could survive leaf-bare. Flamepaw gave a tiny sigh, and wondered what cats would say about him. Would he receive his warrior name? Would he be remembered? Would ShadowClan take better care of its cats?

"Flamepaw?" A soft voice came from the entrance of the den. Flamepaw lifted his head weakly. It wasn't Rosesong who was out gathering herbs. It was his fellow Clanmate, Honeypaw. "I brought you something to eat."

"I...I thought ap-apprentices weren't a-allowed to eat," Flamepaw stammered, his mouth going numb because of not eating and because of the cold weather.

"I sneaked it in. I hid it in my nest," Honeypaw mewed somewhat shyly. "I thought you'd like to eat something..."

"Th-thank you, H-Honeypaw," Flamepaw mewed as Honeypaw revealed the mouse she held in her jaws. "W-want to sh-share?"

"That's all right, I already ate a vole," Honeypaw shook her head and placed the mouse at Flamepaw's side.

"Y-you kn-know that it's a-against the w-w-warrior c-code, right? The Clan m-must b-b-be fed first," Flamepaw commented before eating the mouse. Fresh-kill has never tasted so good for Flamepaw.

"I-I know but if we don't eat normally, or kind of normally, then we'd be dead before halfway through our training," Honeypaw laid down beside Flamepaw and watched him eat, determination sparkling in her blue eyes.

"Most apprentices eat at least one piece of fresh-kill for every meal, even in leaf-bare. We eat barely half a piece of fresh-kill for one day in leaf-bare," Honeypaw told Flamepaw.

"Really?" Flamepaw asked, the fresh-kill warming him up.

"Yes, that's why we must break the warrior code. We can't starve to death, we must survive. For our Clan. For our future. And so that hope can be reestablished," Honeypaw mewed. "Shadestar says that unless we train harder than ever, ShadowClan could be doomed."

"It _is_ true that we have the least fresh-kill of all the Clans," Flamepaw mewed, glad that his hunger was gone temporarily. "But training kits so young is not right."

"I know, Flamepaw, I know. That's why I want to train better, harder than any apprentice. I'll become deputy, then leader, and then I'll make sure that all kits start training at their appropriate age," Honeypaw told Flamepaw.

"I like your idea. And I ask to join you in your plan to help stop kits being taken away from their mothers," Flamepaw mewed, new hope now shining in his eyes. He could do it. He could make sure none of the newest kits would suffer what he and Honeypaw had to go through.

_Seasons later, Flamepaw and Honeypaw both received their warrior names. Flamepaw was named Flamespirit for never giving up, even when leaf-bare was at it's harshest. Honeypaw was named Honeyfrost for her gentleness and determination._

_However, Honeyfrost did not become leader. Flamespirit did, and became Flamestar. Both Honeyfrost and Flamestar had decided that it was best if Flamespirit had become leader. Flamestar had not been that shy, helpless kit so many moons ago. He was now a leader, a leader with determination, a leader that has suffered but has learned._

_Never again were kits taken away from their mothers before the strict rule of Flamestar. ShadowClan became a normal Clan, and Honeyfrost and Flamestar became mates._

_Their kits have as much leadership and determination as their parents. But they would always remember to never give up, to never, ever lose hope._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review :D<p>

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Thank you for reviewing, my number one reviewer :) *Throws golden trophy* Good luck with your story! It's great so far, please update it! :D

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	5. Life is Worth Living

**Life is Worth Living**_  
><em>

_Everyone has felt like giving up. That is the exact feeling Dappleheart feels. Her family is gone. Father gone. Mother gone. Her brothers and sister gone. And now she's alone, a hole in her heart. She has never felt this way before. Her father, Stormleaf, had been killed by a fox while on a solo hunting patrol._

_Her mother, Whitemist, had died of greencough only sunrises after Dappleheart became an apprentice. Her brother, Stripekit, died only a sunrise after being born. Her other brother, Splashheart, died from being killed by ShadowClan during a battle._

_Dappleheart's only sister's death was one that struck her most. Leafpaw had been trying to get to ThunderClan territory to ask for herbs. As Leafpaw padded on the frozen river, it cracked and Leafpaw fell right in. Warriors tried to save her but she had been frozen to death._

_Dappleheart was a medicine cat. Even if she did want someone to comfort her, no tom could or would. Dappleheart didn't want that either. All she wanted was to be able to live long and happily but that would never happen with the gaping hole in her heart._

_Let's see how Dappleheart copes with her life in RiverClan._

"Sunleaf, Dappleheart, Cloudshade, Minnowsplash, Willowsong, Flashclaw, Waterfoot, Ravenstorm, Reedpaw, Ripplepaw, and Morningpaw, you are all going to the Gathering," Redflame, RiverClan's deputy announced to the Clan.

Dappleheart gave a small sigh as she followed Sunleaf out to gather herbs.

"Feeling all right?" Sunleaf asked her apprentice somewhat quietly. Splashheart had recently died from the ShadowClan battle only a quarter moon before.

"No, not really," Dappleheart mewed quietly, sadness still in her amber eyes. How was she to live without her family? She was already destined to live a lonely life with a mentor and soon, an apprentice of her own.

"Thinking about Splashheart?" Sunleaf asked once they crossed to a small patch of herbs.

"Yeah," Dappleheart sighed. What was there to life if you won't ever get to experience complete happiness? "I can't imagine life without any members of my family."

Sunleaf rested her tail on her apprentice's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll pull though. Be strong, Dappleheart, your family would've wanted that."

"I guess so," Dappleheart mewed gloomily, wanting to change the subject. She didn't need cats telling her how sad they were for her family's deaths. "Do we need catmint?"

"Yes, even though it's only leaf-fall," Sunleaf nodded in confirmation. Dappleheart gathered some of the herb and continued looking for more, avoiding her mentor's gaze. "Don't forget the poppy seeds."

By the time both medicine cats got back, it was almost time for the Gathering.

Dappleheart dropped the herbs into their right places in the medicine den and thought of how to take care of her problem. She could just go and join her family in StarClan after the Gathering. Sunleaf was not old, she could spare enough time to train another apprentice.

"I could just drown myself...but I'm a RiverClan cat! I can't possibly do that. Maybe I could go into ShadowClan territory and eat some crowfood...I wonder..." Dappleheart mumbled to herself.

"Come on, Dappleheart, it's time for the Gathering," Sunleaf called to her apprentice as RiverClan warriors streamed out of the camp, preparing to travel to FourTrees.

Dappleheart followed her mentor, still plotting her death. How was she to escape the RiverClan camp at night? Warriors were always on guard. She could say she was out gathering herbs but they just went before the Gathering.

RiverClan arrived at FourTrees. Swiftstar leapt onto a tree branch gracefully and inclined his head in a nod to the ThunderClan and WindClan leaders.

Dappleheart decided to spend her last night by socializing with Mothflight, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, who happened to be one of her best friends.

"Mothflight, I have to tell you something," Dappleheart dropped her voice into a whisper.

"What is it?" Mothflight asked curiously. "Is something up with RiverClan?"

"No...not really. It's just that...I feel so depressed, especially after Splashheart's death. I...I want to sneak into ShadowClan and eat some crowfood so that I can be with my family again," Dappleheart told her friend. Mothflight's amber eyes widened.

"You...you can't! I...I won't let you do that!" Mothflight hissed. "What are you thinking, dying? You can live a perfectly long life, with or without your family!"

"What makes you say that?" Dappleheart's eyes narrowed.

"You know how I was a warrior before becoming a medicine cat? Well I had a mate, and we had three kits. Three beautiful kits. All were she-kits," Mothflight mewed, her voice softening. "They were Rainkit, Fallingkit, and Petalkit. And you know what happened?"

"A badger had come into our Clan. All my kits, all my beautiful, wonderful kits were killed," Sorrow clouded the medicine cat's eyes. Dappleheart's widened.

"But...how can you become a medicine cat if you had kits?" Dappleheart cut in before Mothflight could continue.

"StarClan chose me," Mothflight told her friend. "I had no choice. Firestrike wanted to kill that badger, and he did, but with his own life. He killed the badger, yes, but died shortly afterwards from blood loss. And my parents? They were killed from protecting me from a fox. Gingerleaf, my sister? Froze to death hunting for ThunderClan. My other sister, Hawkwing? Died from blackcough."

"And yet, life still goes on. I miss my family very much, yes, and I know that someday, not anytime soon, I will be with them again. I will be with my beautiful kits. My caring mate. My loving parents. My supportive sisters," Tears filled the pale ginger she-cat's eyes.

"I...I'm so sorry...I never knew," Dappleheart mewed quietly, thinking how hard it must've been for her friend.

"I love them, more than anything. I would give anything to be with them, but I know that I must remain loyal to my Clan. Heatherpelt has retired, and I will soon take on an apprentice. Heatherpelt was quite elderly when I became her apprentice. If I had killed myself, ThunderClan would have no medicine cat," Mothflight mewed.

"Life is worth living, especially if you can do service to your Clan," Mothflight concluded. "Now, do you still want to join your family in StarClan? Or serve your Clan at your best for the next few seasons?"

"I understand now, Mothflight. Thank you," Dappleheart dipped her head to her friend, hope shining in her amber eyes.

_Dappleheart stayed true to her word. She remained medicine cat and became one of the best ones ever in the Clans. Dappleheart passed on her skills to her apprentice, and her story of life, too. Dappleheart walks the skies now, always encouraging cats to keep on living, and to do their duty to their Clans._

_Dappleheart's tale still stands to tell that not everyone is hopeless, and that hopelessness doesn't always have to end in death. It stands to tell that every life is worth living, and everything is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. However, it is our decision to make._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! :) Please review, and please submit ideas (because I'm kind of running out...*blushes*)! If you do, you earn a double mint chocolate chip ice cream cone XD<p>

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Thank you again! :) *Bows* *Throws Dappleheart plushie* Thank you, thank you for reviewing :D I'll try to update whenever I can!

hazelnight: I _want_ to try and write 100 legends but I don't know if I could actually do it. I hope so :) *Throws cookie* Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	6. Living in Shadows

**Living in Shadows**

_Ever thought of what it might be like to never see anything? Not know colors, never see faces, never see the sun shining brightly? That's what Shimmerfire has to live through. She's a natural at hunting and battling but her leader decided that it was best for her to become a medicine cat._

_What Creekstar never knew was that Shimmerfire had a talent for just about everything. Her hearing and her smell senses were better than the average warrior. Though she had no interest in herbs, she could very easily remember every herb Shineflight taught her._

_What will happen to Shimmerfire? Will she finally find a chance to prove herself worthy of being a warrior? Why don't we visit Shimmerfire in ThunderClan and see?_

"Marigold, poppy seeds, catmint..." Shimmerfire sorted through the herbs, silently wishing that she'd been given the chance to see them always, and the world around her. Her parents, Whitepool and Nightclaw had told her that her pelt was silver tabby and her eyes were leaf-green. Shimmerfire had been unhappy.

Shimmerfire had only ever seen herself so many times. Whenever she visited StarClan, she cherished the moments when she could see her sleek pelt and her shining green eyes in streams and rivers. She loved the times when she could see mice, squirrels, and every delicious prey in the forest.

The silver she-cat remembered her first visit to StarClan. She had been so astonished by the beautiful colors and the world around her that she could just barely listen to Moongaze, ThunderClan's former medicine cat.

Shimmerfire was always sad at the end of each visit to the Moonstone, or in her dreams. She'd open her blank eyes and see nothing but darkness. Living in shadows in the daytime. Only ever seeing the light in StarClan at night.

"Shimmerfire? We need to go to the Moonstone now," Shineflight told her apprentice. Shimmerfire perked her ears toward her mentor and purred in happiness. She could see herself again!

Shimmerfire leapt to her paws and happily followed her mentor out of ThunderClan camp.

"Are we going herb-gathering soon? We need more yarrow and juniper berries," Shimmerfire asked her mentor.

"We can go right after our StarClan visit if you want," Shineflight mewed. Shimmerfire nodded.

"Shimmerfire, Shineflight," A familiar voice greeted them. It was Dappleheart, the RiverClan medicine cat with her apprentice, Fallingleaf.

"Greetings, Dappleheart, Fallingleaf," Shineflight dipped her head to both medicine cats. "Have you both seen Blueclaw, Breezepaw, Shallowsplash and Smallpaw yet?" Shineflight named the WindClan medicine cats.

"They should be coming soon," Dappleheart replied. "How is Mothflight?"

"She is doing fine as an elder. You'll see her at the next Gathering," Shineflight informed Dappleheart of her former mentor.

"Hi, Shimmerfire!" Fallingleaf mewed to her friend cheerfully.

"Hi!" Shimmerfire mewed excitedly. She was ever so glad that once again, she'll see the face that she only gets to see every moon. "How's RiverClan?"

"Wonderful! I still can't believe that I've finally got my full medicine cat name!" Fallingleaf squeaked.

"That was one moon ago! You can't possibly still be so surprised!" Shimmerfire joked as the four made their way to the Moonstone, meeting Blueclaw and Breezepaw, ShadowClan's medicine cats. Shallowsplash and Smallpaw soon joined the other six medicine cats.

Shimmerfire nearly tripped as she raced to the Moonstone and literally smashed her nose against it in eagerness to be able to see again.

She woke up in StarClan, opening her eyes in wonder as she gazed at the forest again. Green, lush trees grew beside a small pond. Shimmerfire raced to the pond and gazed at herself, feeling happiness glow warmly inside of her.

"Shimmerfire," A familiar voice sounded behind the gleeful she-cat. Shimmerfire turned around to see Moongaze.

"Moongaze!" Shimmerfire breathed, uneasiness filling her happiness when she saw the sad look on Moongaze's face. "Is...is something horrible going to happen?"

"StarClan cannot tell you that, but beware, Shimmerfire. An ally may actually be an enemy in disguise," Moongaze mewed before she began to fade away. Shimmerfire cried out loud, wanting to buy more time. But this time, it was not because she wanted to see, it was because she was afraid for her Clan.

Shimmerfire forced her blind eyes to open.

"Shimmerfire, are you okay?" Shineflight asked, but there was hardness in her voice. The older medicine cat had received the same message. "If you don't feel all right, we can go."

"Let's go. I think I may have eaten a bad squirrel," Shimmerfire told her mentor, clutching her belly and giving a small moan.

"We'll tell the others that you two have left," Dappleheart told her friends.

"Thank you. Shimmerfire, let's go," Shineflight mewed to her apprentice. Both she-cats hurriedly padded back into ThunderClan territory. Suddenly, a huge scent of ShadowClan hit both she-cats' mouths. ShadowClan had attacked!

Shimmerfire ran through the forest, the stench of ShadowClan becoming stronger and stronger.

Suddenly, something strong hit Shimmerfire on her shoulder. Shimmerfire hissed and clawed wildly. Her secret warrior training sessions with Litteflower had certainly paid off. The strong she-cat hit the floor, gasping and racing away.

Shimmerfire tackled every ShadowClan cat she could get her claws on. However, ShadowClan fought well, too.

"Stop! She's a medicine cat!" A voice wailed before sharp claws dug into Shimmerfire's throat. The shrieks and cries of her Clanmates were the last things she heard before she sank into darkness.

_Shimmerfire was accepted into StarClan as a warrior, not a medicine cat. Creekstar had been proved wrong by the great warrior that had managed to kill or fend off ShadowClan cats. Shimmerfire had given her life to her Clan, not just by protecting it but by silently telling Creekstar that blind cats can have lives too._

_Shimmerfire no longer lives in shadows any more. As her name suggests, she lives in a new light, a bright new fire. She will never be known as the blind, quiet medicine cat of ThunderClan. Shimmerfire will always be known as a brave warrior filled with determination._

_The tale of Shimmerfire has been quite forgotten, but occasionally, an elder will remember. The stars have never forgotten how determination and selflessness can lead to one's success._

* * *

><p>Yes, I strive to reach 100 legends, however, I do need some more ideas for stories. Please submit some and you will win a double mint chocolate chip ice cream cone! XD Or...if you submit three or more, you will get...*Drumroll* a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice <em>and<em> a double mint chocolate chip ice cream cone :D

Thank you for reading! Please review :)

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Yes, a double mint chocolate chip ice cream cone! Please submit ideas :D *Throws Shimmerfire plushie* Thanks for reviewing, as always!

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	7. Voiceless

**Voiceless**

_Have you ever felt unhappy because you were not able to express your opinion? This is what ShadowClan is living through, and how their deputy, Leopardclaw, feels. All ShadowClan cats live in the shadow of their ruthless and cruel leader, Darkstar._

_Leopardclaw wants justice and peace in the Clan, but Darkstar will not allow it. He wants all the power, and all the Clans to unite to become one Clan, DarkClan. Those who objected in ShadowClan had only one end. Death._

_Because of that, Leopardclaw and his mate, Goldenfeather, were careful not to show their rebellious nature in front of their leader or Darkstar's good friends. Goldenfeather had also trained their kits, Shinepaw and Sunpaw, never to speak out, and to always blend in with their fellow apprentices._

_What will happen in ShadowClan? Will Darkstar finally be defeated once and for all? It is time to wait and see._

"We have to do something," Goldenfeather insisted quietly as she and Leopardclaw hunted for fresh-kill, or as it was known from other Clans, crowfood.

"We can't, Goldenfeather. If we do, we'll be killed without question. What about Shinepaw and Sunpaw? I don't want them to lose their parents," Leopardclaw shook his head.

"ShadowClan is at it's worst. If we don't do something, we'll end up as low as fox-dung. Can't you see what Darkstar is doing? He killed Owlpaw for failing to kill a wandering kittypet. He killed Slashpaw for not being able to bring back fresh-kill after a long day's hunt," Goldenfeather argued. "I don't want our kits to turn out like that!"

"Nor do I. But what can we do? There's no way we can form a rebellion. There's no place to meet. The other Clans may not help either," Leopardclaw sighed.

"Stop looking so hopeless!" Goldenfeather snapped, fire blazing in her flashing green eyes. "We _can_ do this."

"Yes, and we'd be sacrificing too much!" Leopardclaw turned to his mate, amber eyes filled with anger. "I don't want to lose anyone else!"

"Who does? We _have_ to do something. I don't care what you think, but _I_ am starting a rebellion!" Goldenfeather mewed and started padding back to camp.

"As your deputy, I demand you stop!" Leopardclaw growled and blocked his mate's way.

"Then join me. Join me and we can fight. Fight to get rid of Darkstar and to live a normal life," Goldenfeather mewed softly, anger dying away in her eyes. "Please, Leopardclaw, please. I can't lose my kits or you. They don't deserve to live a life in fright." Leopardclaw closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh.

"Fine," Leopardclaw finally gave in. Goldenfeather purred in delight and rubbed her head against his.

"All right, let's start recruiting members," Goldenfeather's green eyes shined happily.

"Where would we meet, then?" Leopardclaw asked. "FourTrees?"

"How about the old fox den?" Goldenfeather suggested.

"We could try that, I guess...Maybe we should start out small, by recruiting two or three members," Leopardclaw mewed.

"Whatever you say, deputy," Goldenfeather purred, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "I'll meet you there at moonhigh with my friends."

"See you there," Leopardclaw nodded and started padding back to camp, catching a frog on the way.

In two moons, over half of ShadowClan had agreed to the rebellion. They met once every few sunrises at the old fox den, plotting how they were to overthrow their leader.

"We could attack the camp tonight," Leopardclaw announced to the group of cats.

"But Darkstar still has nine lives!" "Can't we wait a while? Why tonight?" "Will we be able to kill him by sunrise?" Questions were raised among the cluster of cats.

"It has to be tonight. Shadewing has confirmed that Darkstar is weak from eating too much crowfood, and remember the fight with the rogue?" Leopardclaw mewed firmly.

"When?" A cat yowled.

"At moonhigh. At that time, we'll show Darkstar that he cannot control us. That we _can_ fight. That we will return Clan life back to normal!" Cheers arose by the deputy's strong words. "We can do this! We fight at moonhigh!"

At moonhigh, however, as Leopardclaw led the rebels toward the camp, they found Darkstar waiting for them, his allies right behind him. Leopardclaw knew at once that they've been betrayed.

"Attack!" He yowled and flung himself at his leader, snarling. At once he was pulled off. Swiftclaw!

"Traitor!" Leopardclaw shrieked and leapt at the brown tabby warrior. Beside him, the sounds of fighting and cries could be heard.

From above in StarClan, cats could just watch. Clouds covered the sky. It rained, washing away the blood that was gathering in ShadowClan territory.

_Almost with his life, Leopardclaw managed to take two of Darkstar's lives and to chase him off. ShadowClan was safe again, though many cats were lost, including Shinepaw. Before she went to StarClan, Leopardclaw gave her her warrior name, Shinefeather, after Goldenfeather who was, thankfully, still alive._

_Life returned to normal. No more apprentices or kits were lost under cruel leaders. Darkstar was later found, moons later, to be killed by a fox. He was buried in the place he died, named the Dark Tree. Darkstar was no more._

_This tale shows that no matter how a person looks or behaves, they always have voices and opinions. Some are just too afraid to show it._

* * *

><p>Please submit some ideas for my other legends :) If you do, you'll win a double mint chocolate chip ice cream cone! If you submit three or more ideas, you get...*Drumroll* a 100 Untold Legends plushie <em>and<em> a double mint chocolate chip ice cream cone! And, if you _don't_ like double mint chocolate chip, you could always exchange it for the flavor of your choice :)

Please review and thank you for reading! :)

Ashheart15: Sure :D Thanks for the ideas! *Throws double mint chocolate chip ice cream cone* Don't forget to tell me which 100 Untold Legends plushie you want!

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Thank _you_, my amazingly epic reviewer! :D *Throws brownie*

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	8. Small Kit, Big Heart

**Small Kit, Big Heart**

_Heart-warming stories are known all around the world. Ripplekit was a kit that never thought only of herself, but of others too. Ripplekit's story melted even the cold-hearted Strikeclaw, who was always selfish and arrogant._

_Prey had been scarce. WindClan had no choice but to turn to other Clans, begging for some fresh-kill. ShadowClan couldn't help even if they wanted to. RiverClan and ThunderClan had been generous enough to donate a quarter of their catches everyday._

_Let's see how WindClan copes with the shortage of prey._

Ripplekit peeked from inside the nursery. Frostfeather, her mother, wrapped her tail protectively around Ripplekit, Moonkit, and Bluekit. Ripplekit's curious amber eyes rested on an intruder, a ShadowClan queen, pregnant with kits and due in a few sunrises.

"Please take me. Leafstar will kill me if I go back, and my unborn kits. I've been exiled. You know who leaves all those toads and, sometimes, mice? Me! I betrayed ShadowClan and helped you!" The ShadowClan queen was telling Emberstar.

"Fine, you may stay, for now. You can stay in the nursery for the time being. However, if you try to escape or do anything out of hand, our warriors _will_ kill you," Emberstar told the queen gravely. The young queen nodded and started padding towards the nursery.

Frostfeather herded her kits back into the nursery.

"Stay away from Feathercloud, and stay with me, Petalfrost, and Goldengaze," Frostfeather told her kits as the ShadowClan she-cat, Feathercloud, padded into the nursery, her black pelt gleaming and her blue eyes thankful. Ripplekit cocked her head in surprise.

Feathercloud didn't seem vicious or dangerous. She seemed and looked just like the other nursery queens. However, she was on one side of the nursery and the other queens were on the other, looking tense and fearful.

"Emberstar, could we have a warrior to guard us?" Goldengaze mewed to the passing leader.

"Is there any need? Warriors will always be in the camp," Emberstar told Goldengaze, her eyes skeptical.

"But just in case," Petalfrost put in.

"Fine," Emberstar gave a sigh and turned to the deputy, Strikeclaw. "Make sure a warrior or two are on guard at the nursery."

"Will do," Strikeclaw nodded. "Flintfang, Tawnypool, guard the nursery." The two warriors made their way to the entrance and sat on either side, still discussing the lack of prey.

Some time later, Ripplekit's father, Stormstreak, came in with a few mice.

"They came from ThunderClan," Stormstreak told Frostfeather who dipped her head in thanks and purred. Ripplekit was sharing two mice with Moonkit and Bluekit, her sister and brother. Ripplekit realized that the ShadowClan queen, Feathercloud, looked uncertain if she should go and fetch some prey.

As Ripplekit ate her portion of fresh-kill, she slipped away quickly. She soon came back into the nursery, dragging a rather fat mouse towards Feathercloud.

"Here," Ripplekit mewed, pushing the mouse towards the queen.

"Are...Are you s-sure?" Feathercloud's eyes widened in disbelief. Ripplekit nodded. "Oh, thank you!" Feathercloud's eyes were clouded with happiness as she began eating.

After their small encounter, Feathercloud always watched out for the blue-gray she-kit, and Ripplekit always fetched some fresh-kill for her friend until Feathercloud was more accepted into WindClan and began to get her own prey.

_Because of her generosity and kindness, Ripplekit's medicine cat name was Rippleheart. Unlike her sister, Moonfrost, and her brother, Blueclaw, she remained kind and always remembered for her small, but good deeds to cats._

_As for Feathercloud? Her kits, Blackfur and Breezeflight, remained loyal WindClan warriors, choosing to forget about their ShadowClan father. Feathercloud also became a loyal WindClan warrior, serving the Clan until her last moments in the medicine den where she would join StarClan._

_Rippleheart never failed to be the gentlest and most generous she-cat ever. When all three other Clans were in need of a particular herb, she would divide them equally and send warriors to deliver them. Every time the medicine cats met at the Moonstone, they'd exchange ideas on how to cure diseases. Rippleheart would always be the first to suggest which herbs would be most suitable._

_Rippleheart's tale has been most popular with medicine cats, but sometimes, to teach a selfish kit a lesson, an elder would tell the tale to him or her. Of how a near-starving kit helped a ShadowClan queen fetch fresh-kill._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Ashheart15 :)<p>

Please submit some ideas for future legends! You'll win an ice cream cone with the flavor of your choice and any 100 Untold Legends plushie! :) Thank you for reading and please review!

Ashheart15: *Throws Shinefeather plushie* Thank you for reviewing :) I hope I make it to 100 stories!

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: *Blushes* I do? Aww...Thanks :) *Throws 'Nicest Review' trophy and a double mint chocolate chip ice cream cone* *Throws a...Shiningkit plushie (BTW, it's a limited edition XD)* Thank you for reviewing! I will definitely continue with this story :D

xFallingstarsx: Thank you :) That is a brilliant idea, I'll use it for the next chapter :D It has a very, very good moral. Please submit which ice cream flavor you'd like, and which 100 Untold Legends plushie you would like! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

spicegirl324: Thank you :) That is a great idea, it will be a future chapter, I promise :D Please submit which ice cream flavor you'd like, and which 100 Untold Legends plushie you'd like! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D

fallenshadow962: Sure, that's a wonderful idea :) Which Clan should this cat be from? Please submit your favorite ice cream flavor, and a 100 Untold Legends plushie that you'd like to have! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing :D

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	9. Everyone Deserves a Chance

**Everyone Deserves a Chance**

_Ever felt like you were being put down because of something you did without meaning to? That description fits Springpelt very well. The light brown tabby she-cat was not to be trusted with kits and was always told that she would never become a good mother. Why was this to happen?_

_When Springpelt was an apprentice, Leafheart, a queen, had asked her to take care of her four kits while she went to the Gathering. This was hardly done but Leafheart insisted because she had not been to a Gathering for a long, long time. At first, things went well, but then, chaos happened. The four kits caused trouble for the poor apprentice._

_Springpaw had no chance but to push the kits inside the nursery and block the entrance, forbidding the kits to cause anymore trouble. Prey and moss were strewn across the clearings and dens. Springpaw's other fellow apprentices sniggered at her helplessness to watching kits and didn't bother to help clean up the mess._

_Instead, they told on their fellow Clanmate that she had been torturing and causing harm to the kits, chasing them around the camp. The last part had been true. Springpaw had tried to get the four troublesome kits back into the nursery. She was never trusted to be around kits, even though she loved them._

_What will happen to this untrusted she-cat? It is time to visit ThunderClan._

Springpelt sighed miserably as she passed her fellow denmates, Whitestreak, Sunfur, and Flintclaw. They were the three main cats that still bullied her because of what she did so many moons ago.

"Ignore them, they are just kidding around," Falconstrike, her faithful mate, told her comfortingly. "They don't deserve to be looked upon by you."

"I guess so," Springpelt muttered as she padded out into the clearing and heading for the fresh-kill pile, then suddenly remembering news that she was desperate to tell Falconstrike. "Come on a hunt with me later?"

"Of course, my sweet," Falconstrike purred and gave his mate a loving lick as they shared a rabbit.

"Come on!" Springpelt mewed, unable to wait any longer.

"What is it?" Falconstrike purred in amusement at the excited Springpelt.

"I'm expecting kits!" Springpelt announced, then thought she shouldn't have mentioned it. What if Falconstrike didn't want to be her mate anymore, because of what happened?

"That's wonderful!" Falconstrike reacted the way Springpelt had hoped for. He was purring in delight so much that Springpelt felt the vibrations from his pelt. "When are they due?"

"I checked in with Crowflight, I think I still have to wait some time. I only found out yesterday," Springpelt mewed happily.

"Then should we make a nest for you in the nursery?" Falconstrike asked. Springpelt shifted uncomfortably.

"Um...Maybe in some more moons? I can still hunt and fight," Springpelt mewed uneasily.

"Are you sure?" Falconstrike asked.

"Positive," Springpelt purred.

In a few more moons, Springpelt had no choice but to move into the nursery. The other queens, Poppyfrost, Hazelsnow, and Hailflower, were skeptical of Springpelt's appearance and either told their kits not to be within reach of Springpelt, or move away from the new queen.

Springpelt sighed. It would be a long one-and-a-half moons' wait.

Soon, the light brown queen gave birth to three beautiful kits, two toms and a she-kit. One of the toms, Falconkit, took after his father with his pale gray pelt but had his mother's kind amber eyes. The other tom, Skykit, had a pale gray pelt but with a light brown underbelly and chest with yellow eyes. The she-kit, Lightkit, took after Springpelt with her light brown tabby pelt but looked like her father with her pale gray ears and pale gray splotches.

Springpelt treated her kits gently but Whitestreak, Sunfur, and Flintclaw still teased her. Whitestreak teased her a whole lot now that she had also moved into the nursery with Flintclaw's kits. Poppyfrost, Hazelsnow, and Hailflower had all moved out. Sunfur, Whitestreak's best friend, often visited her and the two she-cats took every chance they could to bully the queen.

"Poor kits! What a shame to have such a horrible mother!" "May StarClan light their paths, not hers!" "Can Springpelt get any worse than she is right now?" Those comments stung Springpelt pitifully.

"Kits, never tell that to a Clanmate. You will be respected if you treat others as an equal, even if you become leader," Springpelt told her kits.

"We also have to be kind?" "And nice?" "And never break rules?"

"I'm not asking for you to be perfect. You are all already perfect to Falconstrike and I. I just want you to never treat cats differently because of something of the past. Respect them and they will respect you. Always be kind, and help out whenever you can," Springpelt told her kits, hoping that they will not follow in her footsteps and be looked down upon by other cats.

"Foxes!" A voice shrieked from outside the nursery. Springpelt gasped as the scent of fox hit the roof of her mouth. There must've been at least five! Springpelt, who happened to be the only queen with energy, bared her fangs and growled as a fox sprinted into the nursery.

"Leave!" Whitestreak screamed, her eyes fearful for her own life and for her four kits' lives.

The fox instead, started advancing towards Springpelt and her kits, who were closest to the entrance. As an act of defense, Springpelt flung herself at the fox, clawing it's face. The fox snarled and instead make a move for her kits.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Springpelt shrieked and sank her teeth and claws into the fox's throat, cutting off it's breaths. She was clawed over and over again but Springpelt would not let go until she felt the fox's swipes become more and more feeble and it stopped completely.

However, another fox had entered the nursery, and this time, it was bigger, and swifter than the first one. It dashed for Whitestreak and her kits. Whitestreak may be her worst enemy, but Springpelt did not want to see any cat or kit die. Springpelt leapt at the fox, making it turn away from the frightened queen.

Springpelt chased the fox off, snarling and growling like a member of LionClan. By then, the Clan had mostly chased off all of the cats.

"Springpelt..." Whitestreak mewed, shuffling from paw to paw, looking embarrassed. "I-I'm really s-sorry about how I teased you. I...I was just jealous that...that you got Falconstrike and wanted to make life horrible for you. Now I know that you do love kits."

"It's okay, Whitestreak," Springpelt mewed, forgiveness in her eyes. "The past is the past, but now we must look forward to the future." Both cats exchanged a small nod of respect before meeting up with their mates again.

_Springpelt and Whitestreak became good friends and Springpelt was honored for defending the nursery from two vicious foxes. Springpelt was somewhat grateful that the foxes had attacked. She had found a chance to prove herself and had taken it gladly. At Gatherings, she was known for her gentleness and kit-loving nature. Never again was she the shut-out, quiet, disrespected she-cat._

_Springpelt and Falconstrike's kits grew up to be as respected and kind as their parents. Falconslash, now known as Falconstar, was the best of them all. He became a leader, and led ThunderClan through glorious seasons, always remembered and respected not only for his good ruling, but for his loving mother as well._

_Springpelt's tale is especially popular among queens and elders, but it has not been told for quite some time now. StarClan cats will always remember it as a tale that everyone should know. Everyone, no matter what fallbacks they may have, deserves a chance to prove themselves worthy._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to xFallingstarsx :)<p>

Feel free to use these legends in your own stories as nursery stories :D Just remember to give credit to me :)

Please submit your own legend ideas! You will win an ice cream cone with the flavor of your choice and a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice! :D I will try to write and expand all the ideas I receive! Thank you for reading, and please review! Feedback always helps me :)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	10. Not What They Seem

**Not What They Seem**

_Have you ever seen stereotypes and thought of someone to be horrible because of them? This is how Tigerpelt feels, especially when he is being treated unfairly by Whitefang. How was this to happen?_

_Tigerpelt's mother was Cloudheart, a ShadowClan warrior. However, she had a forbidden love relationship with RiverClan's deputy, Stripefoot. Tigerpelt was the result. He swears he's a loyal ShadowClan warrior, and always will be, but even though most of the Clan has accepted him, Whitefang has not._

_Whitefang took every chance he got to torment Tigerpelt of his 'RiverClan blood' and how he is 'not a pure ShadowClan cat'. Cloudheart told her unhappy son to ignore Whitefang's snide remarks and just be the best warrior he can be._

_Whitefang's theory is that any Half-Clan cat is always plotting to betray their Clan to another, and that they would never care for anyone, just themselves._

_However, that is not true. Let's visit the scene in ShadowClan._

"Come on, Tigerpelt, you are needed for a patrol," Shadeclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, prodded his Clanmate. "Wake up!" Tigerpelt just gave a groan and stretched before padding after his deputy out of the warriors' den rather blindly.

Tigerpelt gave a sigh when he realized that Whitefang was on the patrol with him. He would have to bear another morning of taunts and torment.

"I'd like to go on the next patrol, Shadeclaw," Tigerpelt mewed to the deputy.

"What's wrong with this on?" Shadeclaw asked.

"I just...nevermind," Tigerpelt sighed and followed the rest of the patrol out of the ShadowClan camp.

"Hey, Half-Clan, why don't you go over to the 'other side'?" Whitefang curled his lip as they checked the RiverClan border. "You would fit in there much better. ShadowClan doesn't need fox-dung like you."

Tigerpelt gritted his teeth but decided not to say anything. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws as the patrol padded to the ThunderClan border.

"Should we extend the border to the stream?" Harewhisker, another warrior, asked. "ThunderClan already has one in it's territory and we only share one with RiverClan."

"Good thinking, Harewhisker," Shadeclaw nodded in approval. "Let's move the border."

"What are you doing?" A hiss came from the ThunderClan side of the border. It was Lightningcloud, the daughter of Lightstar, ThunderClan's leader.

"Shifting the border," Shadeclaw replied. "ShadowClan only shares one stream, and that is with RiverClan. However, your Clan already has a river in your territory."

"And so you are shifting it because of that?" Lightningcloud hissed.

"Yes. And it will stay that way," Shadeclaw's eyes narrowed, his fur bristling.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Lightningcloud yowled. Warriors leapt over the stream and into ShadowClan territory.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Shadeclaw responded with equal force as he flung himself at Lightningcloud.

Tigerpelt found himself battling a tom nearly twice his size. Tigerpelt had just become a warrior barely half a moon ago and had not fully grown yet. Tigerpelt raked his claws across the tom's gray pelt only to be pushed away as the tom struck out a claw.

"Help! Help me! Can't swim!" A voice screeched. Tigerpelt turned and realized that it was Whitefang, his eyes wide with terror. As much as Tigerpelt loathed the white tom, he leapt into the water, his RiverClan swimming skills kicking in.

Grabbing the scruff of Whitefang, he began to pull them both back onto land. As soon as Whitefang got a good grip and was pulling himself up, another cat flung at Tigerpelt, sinking them both. Tigerpelt gasped out loud in the water, causing it to plunge into his mouth.

_It was a terrible way to leave the world, but Tigerpelt accepted his fate. Soon, he was no longer choking and drowning, he was free, free of the water. Tigerpelt was in StarClan and would stay there forever._

_Whitefang was very regretful because of the way he treated his dead Clanmate. Whitefang was never cruel to any cat, and begged for forgiveness to Tigerpelt, who forgave him kindly. Whitefang became a wise warrior, and never treated cats differently just because they were Half-Clan._

_Tigerpelt's brave actions were remembered for a long, long time, as was this legend. Tigerpelt still stands as a brave, selfless and determined tom in the history of the Clans._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to spicegirl324 :)<p>

Feel free to use these stories as nursery stories, or just stories included in your story :) Just remember to give me credit!

Please submit some more ideas for future legends! If you do, you win...*Drumroll* a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice, and...a mega-huge candy bar of your choice :) Thank you for reading and please review!

xFallingstarsx: *Throws Springpelt plushie and a strawberry-flavored ice cream cone* Enjoy! I'll update whenever I can :) I hope I do make it to 100 legends! Thank you for your supportive review :)

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Yup :) I'll try to update at least one chapter per day :D Thanks for reviewing, my #1 reviewer! *Throws a big cookie with #1 on it*

fallenshadow926: Sure :D The next chapter will be about the WindClan medicine cats! *Throws Dappleheart plushie and a passionfruit-favored ice cream cone* Enjoy! Thank you so much for your review :)

Mossleaf of SwiftClan: Thank you :D *Bows* *Throws candy cane ice cream cone and a Ripplekit plushie* Enjoy! Your story has a good concept :) I'll use it as soon as I can :D Thanks for reviewing!

Ashheart15: I'm using all ideas :) Thank you for reviewing :D

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	11. There's a Place for Everyone

**There is a Place for Everyone**

_Surely everyone has met people who have seemed to be slightly different and slightly eccentric. However, in WindClan, there is a she-cat that is eccentric, very eccentric. Her name is Driftingsnow. What caused her to become like that? Let's see._

_Driftingsnow had been a warrior, but her family had died when she was quite young. Her littermates were killed in a sudden breakout of blackcough. Her parents had been killed by a fox and during a border fight. Driftingsnow lived a lonely life, until she met her mate, Flashpelt. Flashpelt brought Driftingsnow back into the world, he brought back happiness, and most of all, love._

_However, Flashpelt was soon lost. In a fight with RiverClan, Flashpelt tumbled over the gorge. There had been no way to same him. Driftingsnow had never been more sad. Then, StarClan called upon her to become medicine cat, apprentice to Glimmerleaf._

_Many warriors gave snide remarks to Driftingsnow, who has the idea that Flashpelt was actually still living but was just hiding, hiding from her, and only occasionally showing himself._

_Because of that, herbs and cats' lives were lost until finally Honeypaw came along and became medicine cat apprentice. _WindClan wasn't happy about that, mostly because Driftingsnow had become somewhat suicidal and deluged. __

_Let's see how Honeypaw deals with her mentor in WindClan._

"I must go and see Flashpelt! I just saw him!" Driftingsnow told Honeypaw who groaned inwardly.

"Maybe he's not there, maybe he's somewhere else," Honeypaw tried to steer her mentor away from leaping out of the den. Driftingsnow could do herself some serious harm.

"No! He's there! See?" Driftingsnow pointed out into nowhere.

"Yes, yes, he's there, but he's gone now," Honeypaw sighed, feeling like she was the mentor, not the apprentice. "We must make the cure for rashes."

"No, he's still there," Driftingsnow's voice was softer. Honeypaw felt sad for her mentor, gazing out into the moors like that.

"Driftingsnow, you can visit him later. We have to help the Clan, remember, the Clan must come first," Honeypaw reminded her mentor. "Come on." Honeypaw tugged her mentor's silky silver fur.

"No..." Driftingsnow mewed stubbornly.

"Poor you," Honeypaw's brother, Smokepaw mewed. "Why can't we just go and kill her? Then she'll actually get to be with Flash-"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Honeypaw hissed, slamming her tail against her brother's mouth. "She'll go all teary and sad and I'll have to deal with it!"

"Fine," Smokepaw rolled his eyes. "Good luck." Honeypaw sighed as she saw her brother leave.

"Driftingsnow, please," Honeypaw pleaded, attempting to drag Driftingsnow back into the den.

"No!" Driftingsnow let out a wail. "He's there! I know he is! Just let me go to him!"

"Driftingsnow, listen to me," Honeypaw stared at Driftingsnow until finally her mentor looked at her. "Someday, not anytime soon, but someday you will be with him again. But now, you must serve your Clan."

"I can't live without him," Driftingsnow whispered, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"You've lived eight moons after he passed on," Honeypaw mewed. "He would've wanted you to do your best to WindClan. He will always be with you."

"Yes, he's there right now," Driftingsnow mewed. "Waiting for me." She stared at a small bush. "He's there, behind that bush."

"No, Driftingsnow," Honeypaw mewed firmly and patiently, like her mentor was a stubborn kit. "That's not what I meant. I mean that even though he now resides in StarClan, he will always be in your heart. He will always love you, no matter where he is."

"Really? But if he's not actually here with me, how can I not live?" Driftingsnow asked. Honeypaw was astonished that quite some time had gone by without a sudden outburst or tears.

"Yes, really. Everyone has the right to live happily and a way to aid their Clan," Honeypaw mewed. "Yes, he may not actually be here with you but he remains in your heart and will watch over you until the time has come for you to join him fully. In StarClan."

"Are you sure?" Driftingsnow asked, sighing unhappily.

"Yes," Honeypaw mewed, her voice sincere. "There is a place for everyone in WindClan, regardless of their fallbacks."

"Fine, let's start making that rash cure," Driftingsnow sighed, giving the bush a final glance. Honeypaw's yellow eyes widened. Driftingsnow rarely acted normal like she was now.

"Sure!" Honeypaw purred and led her mentor into the medicine den.

"Honeypaw, do you think Flashpelt is looking down at me right now? And if he is proud of me?" Driftingsnow asked before pulling out the necessary herbs. Honeypaw's eyes widened even more. Driftingsnow had said the name of her mate!

"Driftingsnow, I'm positive that Flashpelt is looking down at you every moment of your life. I know that he is proud of you for not giving up," Honeypaw purred, eyes shining happily. And, for the first time in eight moons, Driftingsnow purred back.

_Driftingsnow soon became less and less eccentric and suicidal than she was before. She was soon very well respected by members of WindClan, never receiving snide remarks. Honeypaw had been right, Flashpelt had been watching over his mate. Even at her last moments in the elders' den, Flashpelt had been watching._

_Honeypaw received her medicine cat name and became Honeyheart for her gentleness and belief that Driftingsnow could survive. Honeyheart never stopped watching her mentor either, making sure that she was comfortable in the elders' den and if she needed any herbs. Driftingsnow and Honeyheart were very fond of each other, like mother-and-daughter._

_This tale proves that you should never give up on life, even at life's lowest points. Keep on living, and as Mark Twain says, "Sing like no one's listening, love like you've never been hurt, dance like nobody's watching, and _live like its heaven on earth." There is a place for everybody, and everybody deserves a chance at living life to its fullest.__

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to fallenshadow926 :)<p>

Feel free to use the legends as nursery tales or include them in your own stories :) As for this one, I'd suggest you not mention the Mark Twain part because cats don't know who Mark Twain is :D

Please submit ideas for future legends! All submitted legends will be used and maybe tweaked a bit :) If you do submit, you will win a mega-huge candy bar of your choice and a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice :D Thank you for reading and please review!

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	12. Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

_What happens when a RiverClan warrior falls for the ShadowClan medicine cat? Berryfoot has felt a glowing happiness in him whenever he saw Rainpelt. However, he knew he was not supposed to love the gentle she-cat. They were in different Clans and Rainpelt was a medicine cat._

_However, Berryfoot could not keep his eyes off Rainpelt's beautiful blue-gray pelt, and her shining green eyes. Every time he was chosen to go to Gatherings, Berryfoot would make sure his pale ginger pelt shined and his amber eyes glowed happily._

_Berryfoot's efforts were not wasted. Rainpelt started to fall in love with Berryfoot as well and the two started talking more during Gatherings._

_What will happen to the two forbidden lovers? Let's go and see._

"Berryfoot, where are you off to?" Swiftheart asked her littermate. "Isn't it a tad bit late to go hunting?"

"No...There's nothing wrong to go hunting. It's harder to catch them but...there are usually...more around!" Berryfoot explained quickly before dashing off to meet Rainpelt at the RiverClan and ShadowClan border.

"Rainpelt," Berryfoot purred fondly as the two cats touched muzzles.

"Berryfoot," Rainpelt purred happily. "How is RiverClan? I heard Stonestar's leadings were very harsh, harsher than even the legendary Darkstar's."

"Kind of. He would kill me if he found out I was with you," Berryfoot sighed. "It's becoming harder and harder to sneak out, especially at night. Swiftheart is already suspecting something. One can't always hunt for fish late at night."

"And I can't exactly gather herbs in the moon's light every time, now can I?" Rainpelt sighed as well. "Maybe we should keep the meetings more subtle, like once every quarter-moon so that our Clans won't suspect anything."

"That'll be hard," Berryfoot murmured. "Seeing as I love you so much that I have to see you very often."

"I do, too," Rainpelt purred.

The two cats talked some more about their Clans and things that have been happening before Berryfoot realized that it was getting late.

"I'd better go and catch some fish, RiverClan could be wondering why I'm taking so long," Berryfoot mewed, brushing his pelt against Rainpelt's.

"And I need to stock up on some herbs," Rainpelt purred as she nodded goodbye and padded back to ShadowClan territory. Berryfoot leapt into the stream, washing away all scents of ShadowClan as he caught as many fish as he could. What Berryfoot didn't know was the pair of green eyes peeking at him from a small distance away.

Berryfoot padded back into camp and quickly scarfed down a trout before curling up to sleep.

"Berryfoot, wake up!" A strong paw prodded the dreaming warrior.

"What?" Berryfoot managed to mew out, suddenly realizing that he was staring into the eyes of Stonestar. His blood went cold, had Stonestar found out?

"Nightshine wants you for the dawn patrol," Stonestar mewed, rolling his eyes. Berryfoot breathed a small sigh of relief and quickly padded out of the warriors' den.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Berryfoot told the RiverClan deputy and the rest of the patrol.

"That's all right, now come on," Nightshine shrugged and led the patrol out of camp. Berryfoot took a look around, and sniffed the ShadowClan border. Thank StarClan that Rainpelt's scent wasn't there! Berryfoot continued with the patrol to ThunderClan.

"All clear?" Nightshine asked the cats, as they patrolled along the borders.

Once the patrol was over, Berryfoot decided to go hunting.

"Again?" Swiftheart gave a sigh. "You just went last night."

"There's nothing wrong with Berryfoot hunting for the Clan," Swiftheart's best friend, Splashflower mewed. "We'll have more prey and what's better than being at camp with a full stomach?" Berryfoot nodded gratefully to the brown-and-white she-cat.

Berryfoot slipped out of camp, hoping to see Rainpelt gathering herbs.

"Berryfoot, may I ask what are you doing?" A voice mewed coldly from behind him. Berryfoot turned around to look into the cold green eyes of Stonestar. "Surely there is no need to go hunting again. You went hunting last night and you just came back from a patrol."

"It's for the Clan...I want to serve my Clan the best I can," Berryfoot mewed, his heart pounding. Had Stonestar realized something was going on?

"Good. Why don't you assist Badgerpelt there instead with Troutpaw?" Stonestar suggested. Berryfoot nodded respectfully and padded over to his friend, breathing a sigh of relief again. Thank StarClan Stonestar still thought he was loyal to RiverClan!

Berryfoot spent the rest of the day helping his friend with his new apprentice. Troutpaw had finally managed to catch a fish, and a very big one, too.

Berryfoot still couldn't believe his luck. Stonestar had not suspected anything but had almost scared Berryfoot's fur off twice.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the TallStone for a Clan meeting!" Stonestar yowled as he leapt onto a tall, smooth stone beside his den.

Berryfoot wondered if the older apprentices were going to become warriors. It was around that time now.

"First off, I'd like to give off a reminder that visiting cats from other Clans is strictly against the warrior code," Stonestar mewed, his cold green eyes boring into Berryfoot's wide amber ones.

Berryfoot gasped. Stonestar had known. He had known all along.

"Now, would that cat please come forward to accept his punishment? This cat has acted loyal, yes, but his heart belongs with the _ShadowClan medicine cat_," Stonestar mewed, green eyes flashing as yowls of outrage came from RiverClan cats.

"Not coming up? Well then, I may have to name this special tom. Berryfoot, will you please come up?" Stonestar asked. All eyes were on Berryfoot now. He had no choice but to pad up to the TallStone slowly.

"Traitor!" "And you said you were doing your best to serve RiverClan!" "Oh, Berryfoot, how could you?" Berryfoot turned to see his sister, eyes widened and sad.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Stonestar asked, his green eyes glinting dangerously against his pale gray fur. "Care to explain?"

"I...I love Rainpelt," Berryfoot looked down at his pale ginger paws in shame. "We've been meeting at the RiverClan and ShadowClan border."

Yowls of horror and rage came from all around Berryfoot. Berryfoot felt his pelt flood with embarrassment.

"Good. Now, it's time for your punishment, Berryfoot," Stonestar mewed, his eyes narrowing.

Before Berryfoot could register what had happened, Stonestar had sank his teeth into the pale ginger warrior's throat. Gasps came from RiverClan. Cats even tried to pull the strong leader off of Berryfoot, however, Stonestar's grip did not move an inch away.

_Goodbye Rainpelt__, I love you_, was Berryfoot's last thought before he sank into darkness.

_Rainpelt had been devastated once she found out about Berryfoot's death, but she denied everything that Sandstar asked her until Sandstar was forced to finally come to the conclusion that Rainpelt was innocent. However, even at her dying day, Rainpelt still remembered Berryfoot._

_Berryfoot watched over his lover ever since the day he passed on. Loyalty was now limited to only that cat's birth Clan. Any disloyal cats caught were chased off, or worse, killed. It was a dreadful period of time, but luckily the tradition slowly faded away, as did this legend. However, this stands as a remembrance of how disloyalty was treated many seasons ago, and how much loyalty meant to a Clan._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Mossleaf of SwiftClan :)<p>

Feel free to use these legends in any ways :) Just remember to give good ol' Silverfrost credit :D

Please submit ideas or names for future legends :D I will try to write them all, maybe tweak them a little or add something, but the idea will be solely yours! If you do submit ideas/names, you will win a mega-huge candy bar of your choice and a 100 Untold Legends plushie! Anyone can submit, even if you've already submitted :)

Ashheart15: Don't forget that this goes way, way back, before Moonflower (Bluestar's mother)'s great-grandmother was born :) Tigerstar doesn't exist just yet. *Throws cookie* Thanks for reviewing :)

fallenshadow962: Hooray :D *Throws cookie* Thank you for reviewing!

xFallingstarsx: Glad you like it :D *Throws cookie* Thank you for reviewing!

Ipanchi: I'd love to have some names :D *Throws cookie* (I'm currently running out of ideas for them too!) I'll use your idea, but maybe we could change the deformity to a twisted leg, so that she walks with a limp? Also, please submit your favorite candy bar and which 100 Untold Legends plushie you'd like to have! Thank you so much for your reviews! :)

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Here's another cookie :D *Throws cookie* I bought them from the Shop of Epicness :) Thanks for reviewing!

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	13. Dying For Love

**Dying For Love**

_Skyflight has lost everything dear to her. Her mate, Grayblaze, had been killed during a fire. Her kits had not survived it either, having breathed in too much smoke. Skyflight herself almost lost her life on that terrible day. The pale gray queen could still remember seeing the life leave Grayblaze's yellow eyes as he told her he loved her for the last time._

_Skyflight tried to continue living, but that dreadful day remained in Skyflight's heart like a scar from an old battle. Cats comforted her, some told even told her to move on, but Skyflight couldn't. What will happen?_

_Let's find out in ShadowClan._

Skyflight turned her prey over and over again, before taking a small bite. It still tasted like smoke. Skyflight wondered if the smoke would ever leave the forest, like if the scar would fade away on her heart.

"Skyflight, want to come on the sunhigh patrol?" Darkshadow asked. "Witherflower, Lichenpelt, and Frostclaw are coming."

"Sure," Skyflight shrugged before scarfing down her frog. Skyflight followed the warriors out of the camp and onto border patrolling. Skyflight checked the borders rather half-heartedly, her mind still clouded with the fire. The smoke. Her kits' last cry.

"Skyflight?" Witherflower pressed her nose to the absent-minded queen. "It's time to go now." Skyflight nodded and followed her friend to the ThunderClan border.

Skyflight soon followed the rest of the patrol back to ShadowClan dully. She padded to the warriors' den and curled up, hoping to wake up finding that her former life was back.

Skyflight awoke in StarClan's hunting grounds. Am I dead? The pale gray queen wondered as she padded forward, excitement in her eyes.

"Skyflight," A voice like silk and honey mewed behind her. Skyflight's heart skipped a beat. It was Grayblaze.

"Grayblaze!" Skyflight touched her muzzle to her mate. Grayblaze was as handsome and muscular as ever, with his shining dark gray pelt and his gentle yellow eyes. However, now he wore stars. "Have I come to join you, at last?"

"No, I'm afraid. Now is not the time. But sometime in the future, you will be with me again," Grayblaze purred. "Follow me, and I'll show you our kits." Skyflight padded happily after her mate, not caring that she was still alive, only caring that she was back with her mate again.

"Here they are," Grayblaze mewed, revealing a huge camp filled with lost ShadowClan warriors. In the nursery, three kits caught Skyflight's eyes.

"Mother!" All three of them squeaked before bounding over to their mother.

"Kits!" Skyflight let out a cry of joy before sweeping all her kits with her tail towards her, hugging them close. "Oh, Silverkit, Brightkit, Lightningkit..."

"How long can I stay here?" Skyflight asked Grayblaze.

"Your time would be up soon," Grayblaze sighed. "Use this time in StarClan well. It may be the last time you see your kits when you are living."

"But...how long will I live?" Skyflight asked, her green eyes wide with a mixture of emotions. Happiness, fright, and uncertainty.

"StarClan cannot tell you that, I'm afraid. But know that where-ever you are, our kits and I will always be with you. In your heart," Grayblaze mewed to his mate, padding forward to give her a lick on her head.

"Is it time for me to leave?" Skyflight asked anxiously, feeling the world around her start to grow fainter.

"Mother, it'll be all right. Father says we'll always be with you, and we will," Silverkit nuzzled her mother with her nose.

"We will never leave you," Lightning mewed firmly, his yellow eyes shining.

"You will see us again soon. We'll all be together soon," Brightkit promised as Skyflight left StarClan.

_It turns out that Brightkit was right. Only a half-moon after Skyflight's encounter with her family, foxes had attacked ShadowClan camp. Skyflight fought bravely for her Clan, though she died at the jaws of the fox leader, later killed by Darkshadow._

_Skyflight was finally reunited with her family once and for all. However, she still watched down on ShadowClan whenever she could. Skyflight could've lived to have a long, long life but she chose to end it because of her family. Skyflight never regretted that decision. It was her fate, and it was her choice to either live a long, meaningless life, or die a hero's death and to be with her family for eternity._

_Skyflight was known as one of the bravest she-cats in ShadowClan. The fox leader had been half-dead when he killed Skyflight. Foxes had died from the claws and teeth of that one she-cat. Skyflight served as a reminder that even though one is sad that their family is gone, they should continue to serve their Clan until the very end._

* * *

><p>I needed to also add in a legend of my own :) Thank you so much for still reading even though I haven't been on in a month. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and for supporting me throughout the legends! :D<p>

Feel free to submit legends! If you do, you'll win a candy bar of your choice and a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice! :) Also, feel free to use these in your own stories, just remember to give Silverfrost credit!

Mossleaf of SwiftClan: It is a very, very good idea! *Throws cookie* :D I'll use it for Chapter 14. Thank you so much for submitting it and reviewing!

xFallingStarsx: No problem :D *Throws another cookie* Thanks for reviewing!

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: *Throws Honorable Reviewer Trophy & Medal & Cookie* Evil leaders give me a story to write, at least they all get overthrown :) Thanks for reviewing!

Ipanchi: *Throws cookie and Watchamacallits* No problem! You are an amazing reviewer too :D

Mew-Celebi Account: Thank you for reviewing :D *Throws cookie*

Stormfeather of IceClan: Thank you for your many submitted legends :D *Throws cookie* I will be sure to use them all! Sadly, I've lost the review for Mossleaf's Violetfeather review. But I could use your Lunarkit idea :)

Willowlight: Thank you for your review and submitted legend! Look out for it in a few chapters :D *Throws cookie*

FUTURE LEGENDS (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 13: Ipanchi's Deformed Cat Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 14: Mossleaf of SwiftClan's Ginger-Gingerstripe Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 15: Stormfeather's Leopardpelt Legend - WindClan

Chapter 16: Stormfeather's Stonefoot Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 17: Stormfeather's Lunarkit Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 18: Willowlight's Streakriver Legend - RiverClan

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	14. Appearances Aren't Everything

**Appearances Aren't Everything**

_Shadecloud had been born with a twisted leg. Something had gone wrong during her birth, and sadly, her mother Fernshade had left for StarClan. Shadecloud had been the only kit of Fernshade and Dapplepelt. A she-cat like that would probably never become a warrior, never find a mate, and never have kits. But how did this she-cat do it?_

_Shadecloud loved Shadowfire. To her, he was the nicest tom ever. Dapplepelt ignored his daughter because he accused her of killing his beloved mate. Shadowfire was one of the best hunters and the deputy. However, Shadecloud's worst enemy, Foxflame, loved Shadowfire too. Foxflame had always made fun of Shadecloud because of her twisted leg and how she would never become a warrior._

_Shadecloud proved Foxflame wrong. Shadecloud didn't care that she had a twisted leg. She did her very best at training. Shadecloud had been overjoyed the first day she caught prey, half a moon after she started training. The prey had been a rabbit, and a very fast rabbit. ShadowClan rarely had any good prey wander into their territory. Shadecloud's mentor, Flamewhisker, had been very proud of his apprentice._

_Once Shadecloud became a warrior, Foxflame stopped making fun of her, only because Shadecloud became a warrior before she did. However, once both cats started having an eye for Shadowfire, Foxflame started bullying the deformed she-cat again._

_Let's see how Shadecloud tries to cope with Foxflame in ShadowClan._

"Why do I have to be stuck with you on a patrol?" Foxflame growled at Shadecloud limping behind her.

"I didn't ask to be with you," Shadecloud glared back, her fur bristling with anger.

"Is there a problem here?" Thistleheart asked. He had been leading the patrol. "If you two she-cats don't stop fighting everywhere you go, I'll report to Strikestar that you two have to be stuck in the elders' den for six moons, fetching moss and picking the ticks off their fur."

"There isn't a problem, Thistleheart," Foxflame snarled unhappily. Shadecloud sighed as she followed the patrol around, Foxflame hissing in her ear quietly about how she would never, ever get Shadowfire.

"He's mine. He'll choose me," Foxflame lifted her head confidently. Shadecloud glared at the pretty she-cat, knowing that she was right. Foxflame had a beautiful ginger coat with shining blue eyes. Shadecloud knew that amber eyes couldn't compare to Foxflame's. As the patrol padded back to camp, Shadecloud sighed unhappily. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she saw Shadowfire. Foxflame had not seen because she was too busy talking to Thistleheart. This was her chance.

"Shadowfire, do you want to go for a walk?" Shadecloud asked nervously.

"Sure," Shadowfire's green eyes sparked with curiosity as he padded after the limping she-cat.

"I...I just wanted...to tell you...that I really like you," Shadecloud mewed, embarrassment flooded her dark pelt. There was silence for a moment. Shadecloud dared to peek at Shadowfire. Amazement struck her completely.

Shadowfire was purring happily and his green eyes shone with happiness.

"You...you are happy?" Shadecloud asked, excitement radiating from her fur.

"Happy, yes, I am the happiest tom in the whole forest!" Shadowfire mewed to Shadecloud before giving her a few licks on her head. "I'm so glad you told me. I was planning to tell you at moonhigh tonight."

"That's wonderful!" Shadecloud purred happily. She had proven Foxflame wrong again, and now she had the tom of her dreams. "But...why would you want someone like me when you can have Foxflame?"

"She's good-looking on the outside," Shadowfire admitted. "But she's not the type of she-cat for me. She's too aggressive. You may not be as pretty as her to others, but you are the best she-cat ever to me."

"Thanks," Shadecloud purred happily. However, her heart felt unsettled, even though she was really, really happy. She decided to talk to Foxflame.

Once the two cats padded back to camp, Shadecloud limped right up to Foxflame.

"Foxflame, can I talk to you for some time? In the forest?" Shadecloud asked. Foxflame just shrugged, and followed Shadecloud. She was surprisingly quiet for such an outgoing she-cat.

"Shadowfire...he told me that he loved me too," Shadecloud mewed quietly.

"I know," Foxflame whispered sadly.

"Are you all right?" Shadecloud asked.

"I guess so. Shadowfire rejected me last night," Foxflame mewed softly. Shadecloud had never seen her enemy look so heartbroken and defeated before.

"I'm so sorry," Shadecloud mewed. She inched forward and placed her tail comfortingly on Foxflame's shoulder.

"Thanks," Foxflame sniffed a bit. Shadecloud realized that Foxflame's usually shining red pelt was now dull, as though she'd forgotten to groom it. "You know how I always tried competing with you? I was jealous because Shadowfire paid so much attention to you. I was jealous because you became a warrior before I did. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," Shadecloud purred. Foxflame smiled back.

"You know, Thistleheart just told me that he loved me," Foxflame purred once again.

"That's great!" Shadecloud purred as both she-cats began a never-ending friendship.

_And that was how Shadecloud managed to friend her worst enemy. Both cats now walk the skies, still the best of friends. Shadecloud and Foxflame both had kits with their mates, and these kits were best friends with each other._

_This legend still stands to serve that your appearance isn't what others should judge you by. You are unique, an only copy in the whole world. You could figure things out with your worst enemy and find that you have found a great best friend. This tale has been told to kits who don't get along with others because of their appearance. Appearances aren't everything. You should be judged by who you are, not how you look._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Ipanchi :)<p>

Please submit legends :D If you do, you earn a mega-huge candy bar of your choice and a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice! :D Also, feel free to use these legends as nursery tales, or in anyway you want to. Just remember to give me credit :)

Again, I apologize for the delay in writing lately! School has been very busy for me, and I've barely gotten any time on the computer. I'll try to write at least one Legend per week! A big thank you to all those who have reviewed and supported me since the start of 100 Untold Legends! :D

Nightscar of FrostClan: Thank you for reviewing and submitting a legend :) I'll be sure to use your legend in a future chapter :D

Phantomflower: Thank you for reviewing and submitting a legend! :D Just a friendly reminder, I'd like to just keep with the four main Clans in the Warriors series. I've changed Duskleaf's Clan to WindClan, if that's fine with you :)

xFallingStarsx: Thank you for reviewing :D *Throws Honorable Reviewer Trophy* I'll do my best to update whenever I can!

**FUTURE LEGENDS** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 14: Mossleaf's Ginger-Gingerstripe Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 15: Stormfeather's Leopardpelt Legend - WindClan

Chapter 16: Stormfeather's Stonefoot Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 17: Stormfeather's Lunarkit Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 18: Willowlight's Streakriver Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 19: Nightscar's Rogue Kit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 20: Phantomflower's Duskleaf Legend - WindClan

Current Legends out of 100: 14 /100 (86 more to go!)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	15. Believe in Yourself

**Believe in Yourself**

_Have you ever been an outcast because you were different from everyone else? Ginger was an outcast. Ginger had been a kittypet before joining ThunderClan. Ginger couldn't live the life of a kittypet, she knew that she was made to live a life in the forest. Ginger had ventured into the forest and bumped into Willowstripe, a warrior on a solo hunting patrol._

_Willowstripe had taken Ginger to ThunderClan. Ginger had been renamed Gingerstripe, and joined ThunderClan as a warrior. Soon, she found out that her heart belonged to the kindest tom in the whole Clan, Ashheart, the ThunderClan deputy. However, Lilypetal, a pretty she-cat who had always resented Gingerstripe because she thought kittypets weren't supposed to be allowed in Clans._

_Lilypetal loved Ashheart too, so, to keep Gingerstripe away, she always lowers her self-esteem by telling the she-cat that she'll never, ever find a mate because of her kittypet blood. Gingerstripe doesn't give up, though._

_Let's see who will win Ashheart's love in ThunderClan._

Gingerstripe gritted her teeth, trying to keep her anger concealed as Lilypetal taunted her.

"Kittypet, just give up. You won't _ever_ get to be with Ashheart. He's with me," Lilypetal mewed, her tail lashing, and her blue eyes filled with a fire of determination.

"I won't give up," Gingerstripe mewed through gritted teeth, before sprinting into the forest, wanting to be away from Lilypetal. "I know he likes me. I just know it. I believe that I can do it."

"Come on, Gingerstripe. Don't give up. Lilypetal is just a jealous piece of fox-dung," Gingerstripe told herself as she raced around the forest, trying to calm down. As she continued her race around the forest, she bumped into a lump of gray fur.

"Ashheart!" Gingerstripe gasped, waves of embarrassment flooding from her pelt as she got off the deputy.

"Chasing a rabbit?" Ashheart inclined his head to a rabbit disappearing down a hole.

"Y-Yes," Gingerstripe mewed, calming down. Ashheart had given her an excuse for running around like a mad cat without even knowing it. "I didn't catch it though."

"That's okay. Do you want to come with me to catch some more prey?" Ashheart asked. Gingerstripe could've sworn that she felt the feeling of nervousness from his pelt.

"Sure!" Gingerstripe's amber eyes lit up happily, as did Ashheart's as they linked tails and padded off.

Nearby, a white she-cat lay hidden in the bushes, tears streaming down her eyes, feeling that her heart had been broken.

_Lilypetal's grief did not last long. Soon, she discovered that she didn't love Ashheart as much as she thought she did, instead she had feelings for Stonetail. Lilypetal had apologized to Gingerstripe and the two became good friends. Gingerstripe also never forgot her motto, and passed it down to her children. Her motto was 'believe in yourself'._

_Many kittypets had found Gingerstripe's motto very, very useful in life. They've learned to not give up, and always be determined to reach your goal or get something completed. This legend had almost been forgotten, only coming up a few times every few generations. Nonetheless, we should all remember to believe in ourselves that we can do it._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Mossleaf :)<p>

Yes, I am back again! Once again, I am super, super sorry :( Oh, and please remember to exercise after eating all the cookies XD I will do my best to write the awesomest legends ever!

Feel free to use these legends in your own stories, just give me credit :) Please submit legends, if you do, you'll win a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice :)

**Replies to Reviews**:

Ashheart15: Thank you :) *Throws cookie*

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Really...? :( I'm sorry, so here's a gift to make it up :) *Throws Awesomest, Most Honorable Reviewer Trophy (it's 3 feet tall XD)* I hope you like it :D *Munches on cookies* Nom. Nom. NOM. Thanks for the EPIC cookies :D, and here's some for you! *Throws cookie*

Ipanchi: I stopped writing again...Darn. Oh well, I'm back now :) *Throws cookie* Keep reviewing... :)

xFallingStarsx: Each and every one of my reviewers are special to me :D I'll do my best, and I hope I can make it! *Throws cookie*

WildheartTheWarrior: It's a great idea for a future legend :) Watch out for it in Chapter/Legend 22 *Throws cookie*

Stormfeather of IceClan: Thank you for the medal and for your awesome review :) *Wears medal proudly* *Throws cookie* *Throws Shinefeather plushie* Watch out for your legends in Chapters/Legends 23 and 24 :D Also, which plushie would you like? :)

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 15: Stormfeather's Leopardpelt Legend - WindClan

Chapter 16: Stormfeather's Stonefoot Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 17: Stormfeather's Lunarkit Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 18: Willowlight's Streakriver Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 19: Nightscar's Rogue Kit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 20: Phantomflower's Duskleaf Legend - WindClan

Chapter 21: Mossleaf's Violetfeather Legend - WindClan

Chapter 22: WildheartTheWarrior's Silentstrike Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 23: Stormfeather's Lichenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 24: Stormfeather's Hollykit Legend - ThunderClan

Current Legends out of 100: 15 /100 (85 more to go!)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	16. Always There For You

**Always There For You**

_There are always family and friends there for you when you are down. In WindClan, Leopardpelt only has her best friend Petalstripe. Leopardpelt never even knew her mother, and none of the members of the Clan would tell her anything about her mother, or her father. Even though Leopardpelt's adopted mother, Fernwhisper, who was also Petalstripe's mother, knew exactly who Leopardpelt's mother was, she wouldn't tell her._

_However, one day, while patrolling the ThunderClan border with Petalstripe, Leopardpelt sees a tom who looks almost completely identical to herself. He was also a ginger cat with darker splotches and they had the exact same amber eyes. The ginger cat was called Flamewhisker, and he had the same reaction as Leopardpelt. They both thought they were staring into a river, seeing their reflection._

_What will happen to the two cats? Will they finally learn the truth? Let's visit the scene at the WindClan and ThunderClan border._

Leopardpelt stared at the other cat with wide eyes, thinking that the bright sun overhead must be making her see things.

"Who are you?" Both cats asked as the same time. Petalstripe glanced at both the cats, her blue eyes getting wider and wider.

"What...how...who...are you?" Leopardpelt asked the other cat.

"I'm Flamewhisker. Who are you and why do you look so much like me?" Flamewhisker asked, his expression becoming hostile.

"I'm Leopardpelt. Could we, by any chance, be related?" Leopardpelt asked. Before Flamewhisker could answer, Petalstripe cut in.

"Why would you even think that? You are from different Clans," Petalstripe mewed, looking as though she still couldn't believe there were two identical cats right in front of her.

"You never know. I never knew my mother, I only knew little pieces of information about my father. Listen, I have to go now. WindClan would think I was attacked by a giant mouse," Flamewhisker mewed. "Look, Leopardpelt, meet me here at midnight tonight." And with that, Flamewhisker disappeared into the trees.

"He's an interesting tom," Petalstripe commented as they padded back to camp, catching some prey on the way.

All day long, the image of Flamewhisker bothered Leopardpelt. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and knew, deep inside that there was some connection she had to him.

At midnight, Leopardpelt told the entrance guard, Larkwing, that she promised to gather some herbs for their medicine cat.

"Why can't Thornheart do it himself?" Larkwing asked, her tail twitching with suspicion.

"He already gathered some today, but he forgot some poppies and catmint," Leopardpelt told Larkwing the only two herbs she could actually remember.

"All right, just make sure you don't take too long," Larkwing let Leopardpelt pass.

As soon as she was out of Larkwing's sight, Leopardpelt sprinted to the ThunderClan border. Ever since, every few nights, they would meet at the border to discuss how they could be related. After almost a full moon of visiting Flamewhisker, Leopardpelt decided to confront Fernwhisper and was determined to get a full answer.

The next day, the moment Leopardpelt saw her mother, she sprinted up to her.

"Who is my real mother? What happened to her? Why did she disappear?" Leopardpelt bombarded Fernwhisper with questions.

"Leopardpelt, come, let's go to the moors and I'll tell you everything. It's time you know," Fernwhisper mewed. Leopardpelt followed her out of camp.

"Listen, Leopardpelt, you know that I'm not your real mother," Fernwhisper began. It was very obvious. Fernwhisper had a silky gray pelt, but Leopardpelt's pelt was bright ginger.

"I was best friends with your mother. Her name was Gingerstripe. Even though we were in different Clans, we were really great friends," Fernwhisper mewed. Gingerstripe. That was Leopardpelt's mother.

"However, only barely three moons after you and your siblings were born, there had been an attack from ShadowClan, almost destroying all of ThunderClan. Gingerstripe had brought you and the others to me, except for one."

"Flamewhisker?" Leopardpelt barely whispered.

"How did you know?" Fernwhisper's eyes widened. Leopardpelt told her everything about meeting Flamewhisker in secret.

"But what happened to the other kits?" Leopardpelt asked.

"There were four in total. Flamewhisker was one, and then there was you, and Gingerkit, and Brightkit. Gingerkit and Brightkit didn't make it past the night," Sadness flashed in the old queen's eyes.

"Were Flamewhisker and I our mother's first litter?" Leopardpelt asked.

"No, the second litter. Redpelt and Fireflower from ThunderClan were the first of Gingerstripe's litter. Anyway, sadly StarClan came to get her just after she brought you and Gingerkit and Brightkit to me." Fernwhisper sighed.

"What happened to my father? Why did Flamewhisker not come with me?" Leopardpelt asked, desperate to know everything.

"You are always so curious, even as a kit. Ashheart died a hero's death. He had told Gingerstripe to run, to take all of the kits and run. Of course Gingerstripe couldn't bear to leave him there, but Ashheart insisted, literally pushing his mate out of the ThunderClan border. He was killed shortly, but after he had taken the life of their leader."

"It was chaotic. Gingerstripe thought she had taken all the kits, but she had left Flamewhisker behind, buried in feathers and moss. It's very lucky that he survived. That Lilypetal was kind enough to take him in," Fernwhisper told Leopardpelt.

Leopardpelt was silent for a moment. "Thank you, Fernwhisper. You were a great mother to me." Leopardpelt purred.

_Leopardpelt finally learned the truth. Later on, she told Flamewhisker everything. Ever since, they watched each other's backs. Flamewhisker was there for Leopardpelt when she had sadly lost her first kit. Leopardpelt was there for Flamewhisker when his adopted mother, Lilypetal, was dying. Family would always be there for you, to support you through tough times, and to give you advice._

_Even though they were not related in any way, Leopardpelt still thought about Fernwhisper as a mother, and was there with her when she took her last breath. Leopardpelt and Flamewhisker walk the skies now. Also, their mother had taught them another valuable lesson: never give up, and always believe in yourself._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Stormfeather of IceClan :)<p>

As you can see, there is some relation from this legend to **Believe in Yourself** :D I can't believe the characters fitted so perfectly together!

Feel free to use these legends in your own stories, just please give me credit :)

Please submit legends! If you do, you'll win a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice :D

**Replies to Reviews**:

WildheartTheWarrior: Sure :D *Throws Silentstrike plushie* *Throws cookie* Watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 25 :) Thanks so much for reviewing :)

Stormfeather of IceClan: *Throws Ripplekit plushie* Enjoy! *Throws cookie* Thank you so much for your review :) It's nice to know that there are still some active readers here :D I hope you didn't mind that I tweaked your legend a little bit :) (The part about their parents)

xFallingStarsx: Thank you so much :D *Throws cookie* Be sure to watch out for your Chapters/Legends in Chapters 26 and 27 :) Which plushie would you like? Thanks for submitting these legend ideas!

Kikiandscourgelove: I'm pretty sure I'm not very familiar with you...but still, have a cookie :D *Throws cookie* Thank you for reviewing and reading my legends!

DahliaStarr: Forgiving and forgetting is good :) No need to make enemies for life, anyways, have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Thanks for reviewing, submitting a legend, and reading all the legends :D Watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 28! Also, which 100 Untold Legends plushie would you like?

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Glad you like it :D Have another cookie! *Throws cookie* Thank you so much for submitting a legend and reviewing :D Which plushie would you like? Look out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 29 :)

Mossleaf of SwiftClan: Thanks for your legend idea :D Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Maybe she can have a limp for the rest of her life, and won't be able to patrol or fight, but she can become a mentor, and share her experiences to her apprentice :) Also, is it okay if I change her Clan to ShadowClan? Because I like having stories involving each and every Clan :) Which plushie would you like?

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 16: Stormfeather's Stonefoot Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 17: Stormfeather's Lunarkit Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 18: Willowlight's Streakriver Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 19: Nightscar's Rogue Kit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 20: Phantomflower's Duskleaf Legend - WindClan

Chapter 21: Mossleaf's Violetfeather Legend - WindClan

Chapter 22: WildheartTheWarrior's Silentstrike Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 23: Stormfeather's Lichenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 24: Stormfeather's Hollykit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 25: WildheartTheWarrior's Patchpaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 26: xFallingStarsx's Birghtpath Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 27: xFallingStarsx's Silentsong Legend - WindClan

Chapter 28: DahliaStarr's Rowanmist Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 29: SwiftslashxLeafstorm's Shiningheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 30: Mossleaf's Brightblossom Legend - ShadowClan

Current Legends out of 100: 16 /100 (84 more to go!)

Oh wow...I have _a lot_ of work to do. Thank God I have Spring Break! :)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	17. The Stories Within

**The Stories Within**

_There are always moments in life when we keep our emotions hidden inside of us. Stonefoot's life has been like that ever since he was an apprentice, ever since his mentor, Jaywing, had saved his life from an attack from ThunderClan, but killed herself in the process. Ever since, he had tried moving on, but realized it was near impossible._

_Instead, he just hid everything inside him, vowing to never express it. Sadness never existed in his amber gaze, only determination and a hint of a fire. His pelt glimmered and shone with happiness. However, even though his best friend was a she-cat, he refused to take a mate, not wanting to pass on his sorrow to hurt another cat._

_Will Stonefoot finally accept Jaywing's death and move on? Will he finally find someone to love, and forget about his past, and look forward to the future? Let's visit him in RiverClan._

Stonefoot began eating his fresh-kill enthusiastically as he glanced at the setting sun shine over the water.

"Stonefoot, can I eat with you?" A pretty silver tabby she-cat asked. Her name was Aquaheart.

"Of course," Stonefoot purred as Aquaheart sat down next to him. Rumours have been flying all around RiverClan that the two had become mates. However, it was not true. Aquaheart loved Stonefoot with all her heart, Stonefoot did as well, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Stonefoot suddenly felt his memory flash back to that dreadful day. The day that Jaywing had died.

_Stonepaw was fishing, slapping the water with his paw. Other apprentices were beside him, some learning battle skills, some fishing, and others just simply relaxing on Sunningrocks._

_"ThunderClan, attack!" It was the battle cry of Flintstar. Stonepaw scrambled up to his mentor, eyes wide._

_"Jaywing! What can I do?" Stonepaw cried, his amber eyes filled with fright._

_"Don't fight! You're too young!" Jaywing's brilliant green eyes shone with protectiveness._

_"I want to fight!" Stonepaw insisted. Suddenly, a big ball of white fur leapt straight at Stonepaw, claws unsheathed._

_"Stay away from my apprentice!" Jaywing snarled and attacked the white cat. The two she-cats fought and clawed. Stonepaw could do nothing but shrink away, shaking all over. He knew he was acting like a coward. Not unless he tried to fight._

_Stonepaw leapt at the white cat, clawing as hard as he could, wanting to protect his home. The white cat shook the gray apprentice off easily before charging at Jaywing once more._

_"ThunderClan, retreat!" The battle cry was the best thing Stonepaw had heard. Before his eyes could close in tiredness, he had seen a black lump of fur on the bloodshed Sunningrocks. Jaywing._

"Stonefoot? Do you want to come hunting with me later?" Aquaheart asked, sensing Stonefoot had been lost in his own thoughts.

"Sure," Stonefoot shrugged, losing his appetite. Just for a mere second, Aquaheart saw pain and sadness flash through his amber eyes.

As soon as Aquaheart saw Stonefoot eat the last bits of his fish, they set off on a walk by the river.

"Listen, Stonefoot, I know it's hard on you, but sometimes it's time to move on," Aquaheart began as Stonefoot sat down silently.

"Jaywing was a good mentor to you. I know that. But you need to accept that she's gone now. That she wants you to forget about her and move on. Live your life," Aquaheart told Stonefoot.

"Aquaheart, I know you care about me, but you don't understand," Stonefoot sighed. Aquaheart's own heart ached to see him so sad.

"You know my parents died long ago, when I was barely a few moons old. Jaywing was not just my mentor, she was like a mother to me," Stonefoot looked back up into Aquaheart's interested yellow eyes.

"Jaywing was my mother's sister," Stonefoot finally told her. "Her only other littermate. She raised me like I was her own. Jaywing begged Willowstar to train me when I was an apprentice."

"I...I'm so sorry, Stonefoot," Aquaheart rubbed her head against his.

"I've lost my parents, and the one other she-cat who had raised me. But I can't possibly lose you too," Stonefoot whispered.

"You won't. Because I'll be at your side forever and always," Aquaheart purrred happily.

_Aquaheart soon had managed to help Stonefoot accept Jaywing's death and stop grieving . Once Aquaheart had kits, both cats made sure to name one, a darker gray she-cat Jaykit. They also named the other kits after Stonefoot's parents, Flashflame and Rainflower._

_Though it took moons and moons, Aquaheart had succeeded. Stonefoot had finally stopped hiding what he felt, and felt more free than ever. Family and friends would always help you through your hardest times. Every one has a story to tell, and this just happens to be Stonefoot's forgotten legend._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Stormfeather of IceClan :)<p>

**Replies to Reviews**:

xFallingStarsx: I'll do my best to write them all out :D *Throws cookie* I have a _lot_ of work to do, though! *Throws Gingerstripe plushie* Have fun with your plushie, and thanks for reviewing :)

DahliaStarr: *Throws Tigerpelt plushie* Thanks for reading and reviewing :D Now...have an awesome cookie :) *Throws cookie*

Stormfeather of IceClan: Thanks for your awesome comment :) Would you like another cookie? *Throws cookie*

Hawkpath: Great legend idea :) Which plushie would you like? Also, watch out for it in Chapter/Legend 31! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D Also, I think maybe we can tweak your submitted legend a little, and change some parts. It can have a little more of a moral, and something we might be able to apply to life or to some sort of audience (like kits, or medicine cats, or warriors for example) :D But overall, it's a great idea! Have a cookie! *Throws cookie*

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 17: Stormfeather's Lunarkit Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 18: Willowlight's Streakriver Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 19: Nightscar's Rogue Kit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 20: Phantomflower's Duskleaf Legend - WindClan

Chapter 21: Mossleaf's Violetfeather Legend - WindClan

Chapter 22: WildheartTheWarrior's Silentstrike Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 23: Stormfeather's Lichenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 24: Stormfeather's Hollykit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 25: WildheartTheWarrior's Patchpaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 26: xFallingStarsx's Birghtpath Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 27: xFallingStarsx's Silentsong Legend - WindClan

Chapter 28: DahliaStarr's Rowanmist Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 29: SwiftslashxLeafstorm's Shiningheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 30: Mossleaf's Brightblossom Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 31: Hawkpath's Sunblaze and Moonshadow Legend - ThunderClan

Current Legends out of 100: 17 /100 (83 more to go!)

There's _a lot_ of work to do! I hope I can make it to 100 Legends :D

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	18. A Sacrifice for Love

**A Sacrifice for Love**

_Everyone has sacrificed something in their lives. What Lunarkit has to sacrifice is greater than any other sacrifice. She is to sacrifice her own life to StarClan so that they can try and stop earthquakes, fissures, small floods, and droughts happening between the Clans. How is this to be?_

_Lionstar had been praying to StarClan for help, as did the other leaders. StarClan had finally sent a message to him. The Dark Forest had been rising rapidly. They demanded another soul, or else they will continue to destroy the Clans. StarClan had no choice but to choose one. They had decided on Lionstar's one and only kit, Lunarkit. _

_For days Lionstar had been in a rage, and hissing and snarling at StarClan. Some members of ShadowClan had even thought their leader had become mad. Lunarkit had already been a bit of an outcast in her Clan. Her pelt was pure white, as white as snow. White pelts were uncommon in ShadowClan. But all the cats adored her, for she was sweet and kind._

_Is Lionstar able to sacrifice his one and only daughter? Or will the Clans end in turmoil?_

Lunarkit was trying to catch a butterfly, a rare sight in the darkness of ShadowClan. Lionstar had told Lunarkit's mother, Lilacflight, about the message from StarClan. Lunarkit was smarter than most kits at her age, and knew exactly that something was wrong.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Lunarkit asked. Lilacflight gave a small sigh.

"Nothing's wrong, dear. Now go along and play with Strikekit, but not for too long," Lilacflight gave an unconvincing shake of her light gray head. Lunarkit sighed but went with her best friend to play.

"Lionstar...how can we possibly sacrifice her?" Lilacflight's voice was filled with pain. "She would make a wonderful strategist in battles, and would make a great leader one day!"

"What other choice do we have? The Dark Forest has demanded another soul," Lionstar whispered, his pale ginger frame shaking in sadness.

"I have to die?" A small voice sounded from the entrance of the den. It was Lunarkit. "There's no other choice?"

"Lunarkit, my sweet...Not now," Lilacflight mewed, not daring to look into Lunarkit's innocent violet eyes.

"Mother...Why?" Lunarkit asked. The young queen felt a small tug at her paw and looked down to find her sweet daughter.

"You've lived through the droughts and the earthquakes and the fissures," Lionstar began.

"I caused it? That's why I must be killed? Or is StarClan not pleased with me? I'll do whatever I can. I'll train everyday and I'll become the best warrior in the whole Clan. And, if possible, I might even become leader!" Lunarkit mewed, her eyes darkening with confusion.

Lilacflight choked back tears, seeing her young kit already so wise, already so sure about her future. A future that she will never live through.

"Lunarkit..." Even Lionstar was speechless. "I...you...you should...Lilacflight, could you please go and get Kinkfrost?" Lilacflight nodded and padded out of the den.

"Father, do I really have to die for all those disasters to stop?" Lunarkit asked. Lionstar just looked away from his kit. He had never seen markings so fine of a leader in another cat. Lunarkit wasn't even crying. She was ready to sacrifice her own life, for all the cats in the forest to be safe. She was ready to sacrifice so that all her loved ones would be able to live.

"Lionstar? You wanted to see me?" Kinkfrost, ShadowClan's medicine cat, mewed. His yellow eyes darkened with sadness once he saw Lunarkit in the den as well. Lilacflight stood close to her kit, but didn't want to act close to Lunarkit.

"Could you please tell Lunarkit about her...fate?" Lionstar told the medicine cat.

"All right," Kinkfrost turned to the kit, and took a deep breath.

"There have been many disasters happening all around the Clans these past moons. Well, it's because the Dark Forest is battling StarClan, and the tension between them is causing all those unfortunate events. But, the Dark Forest promised StarClan they would stop for a while, only if a cat was to be sacrificed, or else the disasters would get worse and worse." Kinkfrost began.

"So StarClan decided on you...And it's completely your choice if you want to sacrifice your own-"

"I'll do it. I'll do it for my family and for all the Clans," Lunarkit cut him off.

"Lunarkit, darling, you don't have to-"

"Mother, no. I must. I don't want everything to end. I want the Clans to survive forever. Now, Father, how am I to sacrifice myself?" Lunarkit asked, turning to her father.

"I-I don't know...If possible, maybe RiverClan could let us use their river, just for a little while..." Lionstar choked down tears.

"All right. Father? Mother? Will you please bury me under that beautiful tree? The one that still stands strong even in winter?" Lunarkit asked.

"Of...Of course, dear," Lilacflight mewed. Before Lunarkit could turn away and go back into the nursery, Lilacflight saw a tiny teardrop on her daughter's sweet face. Lunarkit didn't want to leave the world, but she wanted to, for the benefit of the Clans.

_Lunarkit had drowned herself a few days afterward. Her body was brought back and buried under her preferred tree. Ever since, the tree seemed to grow healthier and happier than all the other trees around it. For quite a long while, there were no fights or disasters in the Clans, for all have been grieving for the loss of a new leader._

_In StarClan, Lunarkit was accepted warmly, too. In exchange for her willingness to go so easily for the sake of the Clans, StarClan all agreed that Lunarkit should have a second chance at life. Lunarkit returned to ShadowClan as Lionstar's granddaughter. She was exactly like she had been before. Soon, Lunarkit became Lunarpaw, then Lunarheart, and finally, Lunarstar. Lunarstar had achieved her dream, as a wonderful and very well respected leader of ShadowClan._

_Lunarstar had been very willing to sacrifice anything, even her own life for her family to survive from turmoil. This legend has been told many times right after Lunarstar's death, but gradually decreased until only few StarClan cats remember this very special legend._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Stormfeather of IceClan and Mossleaf of SwiftClan :)<p>

Whoops...I did the numbering wrong down on the **Future Legends** section below... So if I've told you your own Chapter/Legend would be Chapter 26, it's actually Chapter 27...So like..yeah...My bad...

Please submit legends :D If you do, you'll win a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice :D Also, feel free to use these legends in your own stories, just please give me credit :)

**Replies to Reviews**:

Nightscar of FrostClan: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :D Have a cookie! *Throws cookie*

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: But I did D: Check Chapter/Legend 16 or 15 or 17 again. If I forgot, I'm very sorry D: So...have _two_ cookies :D *Throws two cookies* Yay, thanks for the awesome plushie! :D *Tries hugging plushie but only manages to hug the paw* Now...how will this fit inside my house...? Oh well, it doesn't matter :)

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 19: Willowlight's Streakriver Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 20: Nightscar's Rogue Kit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 21: Phantomflower's Duskleaf Legend - WindClan

Chapter 22: Mossleaf's Violetfeather Legend - WindClan

Chapter 23: WildheartTheWarrior's Silentstrike Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 24: Stormfeather's Lichenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 25: Stormfeather's Hollykit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 26: WildheartTheWarrior's Patchpaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 27: xFallingStarsx's Birghtpath Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 28: xFallingStarsx's Silentsong Legend - WindClan

Chapter 29: DahliaStarr's Rowanmist Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 30: SwiftslashxLeafstorm's Shiningheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 31: Mossleaf's Brightblossom Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 32: Hawkpath's Sunblaze and Moonshadow Legend - ThunderClan

Current Legends out of 100: 18 /100 (82 more to go!)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	19. Accepting One's Family

**Accepting One's Family**

_We all accept our family for who they are, regardless of their flaws. Streakriver never knew her father, only her mother, Lightpelt. Lightpelt had always told her that her father was brave but had to be gone. He just wasn't quite allowed in RiverClan._

_That got Streakriver thinking. Maybe her father was from another Clan. She had asked around the whole Clan, trying to find information. However, it was in vain. No cat knew about Streakriver's father, because Lightpelt never told anyone about it. Then Streakriver tried asking her mother, but Lightpelt didn't say anything._

_Will Streakriver ever find out about her true father? Let's go and see her in RiverClan._

"Hey, Streakriver, come on a patrol with me?" Streakriver's good friend Troutstripe asked her.

"Sure," Streakriver shrugged. "Where should we go first?"

"Maybe ThunderClan? We could also catch some prey on the way," Troutstripe suggested.

"Let's go," Streakriver mewed and the two cats set off to patrol.

"No, we can't meet so often anymore. Streakriver is suspecting something already," A familiar voice came from FourTrees as they passed ThunderClan's border. Streakriver could completely recognize that voice anywhere. It was Lightpelt.

"Troutstripe...you should go," Streakriver told her friend. A small flicker of pain was in his eyes as Troutstripe nodded stiffly and padded off, evidently wanting to spend more time with the light brown tabby she-cat.

Guilt rippled through Streakriver's pelt. _I'll talk to him later_, she thought as she padded to where the source of the sound came from.

"Lightpelt! What are you doing here? Who's that?" Streakriver asked her mother boldly. Beside Lightpelt was a tom cat with a darker brown pelt and green eyes. "Tell me now, or we can both chase this rogue out."

"Is this-" The tom began but Lightpelt quickly cut him off.

"Yes, yes, Night, it is," Lightpelt snapped, before turning to Streakriver. "Streakriver, this isn't who you think it is."

"Yes I know who he is. He's a rogue! Or a skinny kittypet. Come _on_, we have to chase him out. Who knows if he has rogue friends with him? Who knows if he will one day try and take over RiverClan?" Streakriver's usually bright green eyes darkened with hate. "We have to keep him away!"

"Streakriver, this is your father," Lightpelt finally was able to speak. The rogue, Night, gave a deep nod.

"Wh-what?" Streakriver gasped. "You-you...I've been searching...asking...you...are my father?"

"Yes, Streakriver, I am," Night looked back up at his daughter. "Lightpelt has been talking to me ever since she had you."

"How...how come I never got to see you? Mother! Why? I've been searching all my life!" Streakriver's voice rose one again.

"It just wasn't safe. If RiverClan had found out when you were young, Night would be chased out of the Clan forever. And we could be exiled, having no home," Lightpelt told Streakriver patiently. "If it was possible, I would've told you sooner, Streakriver."

"All right. What's going to happen to him now? Is Night going to come with us back to RiverClan?" Streakriver asked, but she was still fuming.

"Yes, if Leafstar agrees," Lightpelt sighed. "I wanted to bring him back a little later but now that you know, it's best if we get Night into the Clan as soon as possible."

"Fine," Streakriver mewed, spinning on her paws and stormed back off into camp.

"What happened? Who was there?" Troutstripe asked. He had been waiting for her at the entrance to the camp, seemingly still stung by Streakriver's comment a few moments ago.

"My father was there. He's a _rogue_," Streakriver spat at Troutstripe, her fur bristling with mixed emotions. Hate. Anger. Confusion. Betrayal. Hurt.

"What? We have to inform Flintstar at once!" Troutstripe's eyes widened.

"There's no need, Troutstripe," Lightpelt appeared behind the brown tabby tom, her green eyes cold. "I'm bringing Night to our leader right now."

By moonhigh, Flintstar had agreed to Night staying in RiverClan. His name was now Nightclaw. Streakriver was in a bad mood the whole day, thinking of how her mother had betrayed and lied to her. She decided to cool off by gazing at the river.

"Streakriver, can I speak with you?" Streakriver heard Nightclaw pad up from behind her.

"Fine," Streakriver shrugged.

"When Lightpelt told me about you, I wanted to see you so, so much. I did everything I could, even tried sneaking into camp, but Lightpelt always stopped me from seeing you," Nightclaw began, pausing to sit beside Streakriver, his gentle green eyes gazing at the moon.

"I was so proud when Lightpelt told me how you became an apprentice, and finally a warrior. I was so desperate to see you that I ventured into RiverClan territory. RiverClan warriors chased me away from the stepping stones and I was warned never to set paw in RiverClan ever again. Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me for, well, _ignoring_ you so long," Nightclaw mewed, turning his head to look at Streakriver.

"I forgive you," Streakriver purred, kindness in her voice. She wasn't even prepared to say that, but it was her heart that told her what to say. Deep down inside, Streakriver knew it was the right answer.

"Thank you," Nightclaw purred and bowed his head slightly before padding back into the darkness of the RiverClan camp.

_Streakriver lived a long and happy life with Troutstripe soon afterwards. They had two toms, and they both grew up to become great warriors, one becoming deputy, and soon leader. Streakriver accepted her father despite he not seeing her. Streakriver accepted her mother for lying to her. No matter what, family was most important to her._

_This legend has been passed down generation by generation, reminding us that no matter what, family will always be there for us, even in hard times and difficult situations._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Stormfeather of IceClan and Mossleaf of SwiftClan :)<p>

Please submit legends, and I'm not trying to be picky, but it'd be good to have some more legends featuring toms, and not she-cats, because, as you can see, there is quite a long line of she-cat legends so far. Anyways, if you do submit a legend, you'll win a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice :D

Also a quick reminder for the submitting-a-legend system: Please try to submit legends that have some kind of hidden moral or lesson in them, because we can try and apply it to real life :D Submitting something like two she-cats trying to fight for a tom and one ends up winning him is not really well...important, unless it means that we should all have that she-cat's personality to win the tom :)

**Replies to Reviews**:

FlowerFur: Thanks :D *Throws cookie* That's a great legend idea :) Is it all right if I change the Clan to RiverClan? I'm trying to make sure there's a cat from each Clan in every 4 chapters :) Look out for it in Chapter/Legend 33! Also, which 100 Untold Legends plushie would you like? :D

Stormfeather of IceClan: No problem :D Thank you too, for submitting these legends! Basically, the whole thing is yours, I just wrote it down :D Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Yay! Thanks for the cookie statue :D *Uses crane to drag cookie statue into house* Also, that's a wonderful legend idea! Actually, most of the credit goes to _you_ because _you_ thought of the idea :D And, which plushie would you like?

Phantomflower: Thank you :D Sometimes in life you have to make sacrifices for other people's well being, but on a happier note, have a cookie! *Throws cookie* That's an awesome legend :) Which 100 Untold Legends plushie would you like? Also, watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 34!

xFallingStarsx: No problem :D I'm glad you like your plushie, and have a cookie, too! *Throws cookie* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :)

Rainb0wshine: Thank you :D *Throws cookie* With your help, and all my reviewers' help, I'm sure I can make it to 100 legends :D I would be very, very glad to submit your legend, but there might need to be some minor changes. First, 'Star' can't exactly be used as a prefix for Warrior names, only as a suffix. I hope you won't mind if I change her name to Embershine. Maybe the moral should be something like family will always be there for you? Again, these are only minor changes :) Watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 36 :)

Mossleaf of SwiftClan: That's great :D Have a cookie for your awesomeness! *Throws cookie* Maybe we should show a little bit more of a lesson/moral on the first legend? Like maybe how family will always support each other? Great ideas for legends :D Look out for them in Chapters/Legends 37 and 38!

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 20: Nightscar's Rogue Kit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 21: Phantomflower's Duskleaf Legend - WindClan

Chapter 22: Mossleaf's Violetfeather Legend - WindClan

Chapter 23: WildheartTheWarrior's Silentstrike Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 24: Stormfeather's Lichenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 25: Stormfeather's Hollykit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 26: WildheartTheWarrior's Patchpaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 27: xFallingStarsx's Birghtpath Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 28: xFallingStarsx's Silentsong Legend - WindClan

Chapter 29: DahliaStarr's Rowanmist Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 30: SwiftslashxLeafstorm's Shiningheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 31: Mossleaf's Brightblossom Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 32: Hawkpath's Sunblaze and Moonshadow Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 33: FlowerFur's Goldenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 34: Phantomflower's Birchheart Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 35: Stormfeather's Tawnypaw Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 36: Rainb0wshine's Embershine Legend - WindClan

Chapter 37: Mossleaf's Redwing Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 38: Mossleaf's Hailkit Legend - ThunderClan

Current Legends out of 100: 19 /100 (81 more to go!)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	20. Backgrounds Don't Matter

**Backgrounds Don't Matter**

_Everyone has been mistreated some way or another. Darkkit was mistreated because of his background. On a snowy evening in leaf-bare, a rogue mother had brought him to ThunderClan, because the rogue family couldn't afford another mouth to feed. Darkkit, or as he was called then, Darky, was given to Dapplepool, one of the Clan's new queens._

_Most of the Clan resented Darkkit because they didn't want a rogue cat in the Clan. But, they finally accepted him, even though some were still cautious around the dark-pelted tom. Dapplepool always remained protective of Darkkit, even though it was very obvious he shared no kinship with the gentle gray she-cat. Darkkit's pelt was a very, very deep gray, appearing almost black. Dapplepool was a light gray she-cat, and her mate was pure white. Even so, Dapplepool and her family treated him like he was a member of that family._

_Darkkit, now Darkpelt, did everything he could to be better than his denmates, who were still quite skeptical of him because of his background. He became a great warrior, and a skilled hunter, and finally, earned the title of deputy._

_What happens when the rogue family decides to get him back? Will he agree? Let's find out in ThunderClan._

Darkpelt padded over to the fresh-kill pile, his amber eyes worried. It was the middle of leaf-bare and all that was left on the pile was a scrawny rotten mouse and some other prey he couldn't decipher, because of their shrunken bodies and crowfood scent.

"Redstripe, want to go hunting with me?" Darkpelt woke his best friend up. Redstripe got up unwillingly, his bright ginger and red pelt dull; his bones could be easily seen through his skin, but his blue eyes were still bright.

"Sure, after breakfast," Redstripe gave a tired yawn and stretched.

"No, there's nothing you could find in that pile," Darkpelt told him as Redstripe gave an annoyed snort.

"Fine, let's go hunt then," Redstripe sighed grumpily. Leaf-bare wasn't doing him good. He seemed to be one of the skinniest warriors, always giving up his small share of fresh-kill for his mate, Littlefeather, who was currently nursing his three kits in the nursery.

Darkpelt and Redstripe padded through the snow, trying to hear the sound of mice feet or the sound of a bird's wings flapping. No luck. As the two toms got closer to Twolegplace, they saw a she-cat there, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the two warriors.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on our territory?" Darkpelt gave a snarl so menacing that the she-cat backed up several steps.

"You don't know me?" The dark brown she-cat looked very surprised.

"You're just some rogue trying to steal territory. Now get off of ours or we'll show you how we treat intruders!" Redstripe hissed, his claws unsheathing. However, because of his skinny form, he didn't look as threatening as he wanted to look.

"Darky, you must remember me!" The she-cat's green eyes were pleading. "I...I'm your mother, Petal! Don't you remember being with Mossy and Tangle? And your father, Blaze?"

Darkpelt suddenly felt a flashback.

_Darky played happily with a piece of hard grass. Looking around with curious amber eyes, he watched as Mossy annoyed their mother and while Tangle sprinted around their tiny camp, trying to catch snowflakes on the tip of his tiny pink nose. Blaze stood nearby, his eyes shining with pride._

_Beside Blaze was a cat who looked nearly identical to his mother, a cat who had to be his mother's sister. Her belly was swollen, as if kits could arrive at any moment. Behind her was a tom who must've been her mate._

_The scene changed._

_Darky was hanging off the ground, his eyes barely open. He could remember being dropped gently on the floor, beside another she-cat. He remembered wailing for his mother, when she turned away, her green eyes pained, as she sprinted away. The next day, Darky couldn't remember anything. That was the last he ever saw of her, until now._

"What are you doing here now? Dropping off another kit?" Darkpelt's mouth curled into a sneer.

"No! All I want to do is to welcome you back to us! Your father...he...he passed away," Petal mewed, her eyes full of sorrow.

"You can't! He's the deputy of our Clan! Shallowstar is on his last life, and he's sick! Darkpelt could become our Clan's next leader!" Redstripe cut in, his eyes flaming with disgust.

"Family is more important, is it not?" Petal shook her head vigorously. "We need him more than ever now! He's going to be the leader of _our_ family."

"You are not my family anymore, Petal," Darkpelt looked up, his eyes cold as ice. "Ever since you brought me to ThunderClan, they have become my family. Actually, I need to thank you for your carelessness. If it was not for you, I won't be as happy as I am now."

"I had no choice! Ever since Rose had her four kits, there wasn't enough time for me to care for you, Mossy, and Tangle," Petal mewed. "Mossy is living with Twolegs now, and she's very happy. Tangle is being cared for by another one of your...Clans." Darkpelt secretly wondered if Tangle was actually Tangleflower of WindClan.

"If you think I'll go back, you must be mistaken. I'm _never_ going back, no matter what. So now, I suggest you leave and never come back," Darkpelt growled and padded away, Redstripe right behind him.

For the rest of the day, the two cats tried to hunt. They were slightly rewarded for their efforts. They had brought home two mice and a squirrel, a good enough meal. However, as soon as they got to camp, Redstripe collapsed on the camp floor, too tired to move. Cats brought him to their medicine cat and Barktail did the best he could.

Only hours later, Redstripe had died, wanting one whole mouse to go to Littlefeather. Littlefeather was too sorrowful to eat, but Darkpelt stood by her and made her eat every single bite. Also, the next day, Shallowstar had also passed away.

Before going to the Moonstone with Barktail, Darkpelt saw, peeking out of the snow, a bright green spout, suddenly warmed by sunshine, and knew, that there was hope for ThunderClan, even though they lost two lives.

_Darkstar led his Clan through turmoil, but also through success. He took Smallfur, Littlefeather's sister, as his mate. When his kits arrived, Darkstar named the two toms Redkit and Shallowkit, in remembrance of his dear friends who walked to stars._

_It didn't matter that Darkstar had been a rogue. He was loyal in every way to his Clan, and he helped out other Clans whenever needed. He should always be remembered for his good deeds, and not hated for because of where he came from._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Nightscar :)<p>

**Replies to Reviews**:

Rainb0wshine: Great :D Have another cookie! *Throws cookie* Thanks so much for reading and writing such a kind review :)

WildheartTheWarrior: Yay, thanks :D *Munches on cookie* Have another cookie! *Throws cookie* Awesome legend :) Be sure to watch out for it in Chapter/Legend 39 :D Also, which plushie would you like?

FlowerFur: Thanks :) The smaller changes will be made, then! Have a cookie! *Throws cookie*

Willowlight: Sure :D Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 40 :) Maybe there could be a little more information about how he seeks revenge? And is it okay if I change the name to Nightpaw? There's been two names with the beginning 'Dark' already... Hope it's all right with you :) Which plushie would you like?

Winged Night: Sure, I'll PM you right away :D Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Now, have a cookie :) *Throws cookie* Which 100 Untold Legends plushie would you like? Once I receive your legend, watch out for it in Chapter/Legend 41 :D

Stormfeather of IceClan: No problem :D *Throws Sunpaw plushie* Also, have a big cookie for submitting so many legends :) *Throws big cookie* Thank you, too! It's all right :D All legends asking for submission will _always_ be submitted, until I get to 100 legends :D Awesome idea for a legend! Be sure to watch out for it in Chapter/Legend 42 :)

Sunblaze: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :) Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Great legend idea :D Which plushie would you like? Also, watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 43!

Mossleaf of SwiftClan: That's all right :D I'm very grateful that you used your own time to think of legends :) So...you deserve a giant cookie and _three_ plushies of your choice! *Throws giant cookie* It's a wonderful legend, and be sure to watch out for it in Chapter/Legend 43! Maybe we could change Lillypaw's coat color to pale ginger-red, because pink is not a super common coat color for cats... O.o

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 21: Phantomflower's Duskleaf Legend - WindClan

Chapter 22: Mossleaf's Violetfeather Legend - WindClan

Chapter 23: WildheartTheWarrior's Silentstrike Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 24: Stormfeather's Lichenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 25: Stormfeather's Hollykit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 26: WildheartTheWarrior's Patchpaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 27: xFallingStarsx's Birghtpath Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 28: xFallingStarsx's Silentsong Legend - WindClan

Chapter 29: DahliaStarr's Rowanmist Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 30: SwiftslashxLeafstorm's Shiningheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 31: Mossleaf's Brightblossom Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 32: Hawkpath's Sunblaze and Moonshadow Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 33: FlowerFur's Goldenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 34: Phantomflower's Birchheart Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 35: Stormfeather's Tawnypaw Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 36: Rainb0wshine's Embershine Legend - WindClan

Chapter 37: Mossleaf's Redwing Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 38: Mossleaf's Hailkit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 39: WildheartTheWarrior's Stonekit Legend - WindClan

Chapter 40: Willowlight's Nightpaw Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 41: Winged Night's Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 42: Stormfeather's Lightningclaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 43: Mossleaf's Icepaw Legend - RiverClan

Current Legends out of 100: 20 /100 (80 more to go!)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	21. A New Destiny

**A New Destiny**

_There are many times in our lives when our future could change abruptly. Duskleaf, WindClan's medicine cat, experienced that. She was an elderly she-cat, and would be retiring soon to the elder's den, as she had finished training Fernspots a long time already. Duskleaf looked forward to many seasons of solitude and being well-cared for by the apprentices._

_However, that was not to be. In the middle of leaf-bare, blackcough had spread around the whole Clan, killing almost half of the cats, kits and elders especially. But, Rabbitstar had been on his last life, and he died, as did his young deputy, Shortwhisker. Duskleaf feels helpless, especially since WindClan had no leader now._

_What happens when the old medicine cat has a dream from StarClan? Will this change the fate of WindClan forever?_

"Come on, Fernspots," Duskleaf gently led her away from the body of Shortwhisker, who had been her father.

"But...but he was the...the only family I have!" Fernspots wailed, her blue eyes filled with sorrow and helplessness.

"Not quite, Fernspots, not quite. Shortwhisker's mate, Blueheart, is moving into the nursery soon. You'll have plenty of half-sisters and half-brothers," Duskleaf told the she-cat.

"It's just not the same. Why did both Shortwhisker and Thornfur have to join StarClan?" Fernspots gave a whimper as she settled in her nest. She was young, but acted even younger. Duskleaf can't blame her. She too had cried when her parents had passed away.

Duskleaf sighed before curling up in her nest, her heart heavy.

_Duskleaf woke up on StarClan's hunting grouds. Suddenly, she was frightened. Had she died in her sleep? She couldn't possibly leave Fernspots alone. Duskleaf examined her black pelt with skeptical light green eyes, breathing out a huge sigh of relief when she realized no stars were in her pelt. She glanced around and found WindClan's former medicine cat, Shimmergaze._

_"Shimmergaze, what can I do? There's no leader now for WindClan. How can we possibly have a Clan without a leader?" Duskleaf asked the medicine cat, her dark tail twitching in frustration._

_"Oh, but Duskleaf. We, StarClan, have already chosen one cat who is eligible to lead WindClan," Shimmergaze mewed, her yellow eyes filled with wisdom. "She is kind, helpful, confident, selfless, and has a lot of determination. But this special she-cat was not born a warrior."_

_"Fernspots?" Duskleaf gasped, appalled by StarClan's choice. Fernspots was a good she-cat, but there was no way she could manage to control a few kits, let alone a whole Clan. "Shimmergaze, there must be some mistake!"_

_"No, no, no. I didn't mean Fernspots. I meant you," Shimmergaze shook her head, humor in her twinkling eyes. "You are the best cat to become leader, even if you are a medicine cat. You will be the very first medicine cat to become leader."_

_"But...but...I plan to retire!" Duskleaf's green eyes widened. Now Fernspots seemed like a good choice._

_"Once you receive your nine lives, you will feel young again. StarClan will add more years to your life, as many as we possibly can," Shimmergaze told the bewildered she-cat. Shimmergaze began to fade away._

_"But...wait! Are you sure I'm the right-"_

"Duskleaf! Wake up!" Duskleaf woke up to the sound of Fernspots prodding her.

"What? What happened?" Duskleaf asked, her eyes wide.

"Nothing...it's just that now it's sunhigh and you seemed to be muttering in your sleep. I think you've found the new leader!" Fernspots mewed, some traces of sadness gone from her now-bright eyes.

"Yes, indeed I have," Duskleaf sighed. "I'd better go and announce it to the whole Clan."

"May all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the Bigrock for a Clan meeting!" Duskleaf yowled. At once, the healthier cats sprinted to underneath the rock. Fernspots even had to bring out some of the sick elders because they desperately wanted to know who their next leader would be.

"Last night, StarClan spoke with me," Duskleaf began. "They have told me who WindClan's leader will be."

"Who?" "Tell us!" The cats broke into yowls and cries.

"It's...me," Duskleaf mewed. Surprised yowls came, but cheers soon followed after. WindClan seemed to be very happy with Duskleaf becoming leader. "But, before I leave with Fernspots to go to the Moonstone, I must appoint a new deputy." Duskleaf gazed at the big group of cats. A leader would be uncertain, but Duskleaf knew exactly who she would appoint deputy.

"Whitefoot would be WindClan's new deputy!" Duskleaf announced. The strong warrior looked surprised, but he bowed his white head.

"I will do my best to serve my Clan to the best of my ability!" Whitefoot's amber eyes shined happily. The Clan seemed to be overjoyed with Duskleaf's decision. It almost seemed like new-leaf had come early. Whitefoot was strong, independent, and a great warrior. In time, he would serve WindClan well as their leader.

"Come, Fernspots, let's go," Duskleaf jumped down from the Bigstone and padded up to her former apprentice.

"Does...does that...that mean that I'm WindClan's full medicine cat now?" Fernspots gasped, her eyes widening.

"Yes," Duskleaf purred. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you so much Duskleaf! You know how Blueheart is going to have kits soon? I had a dream last night about me mentoring one of her kits!" Fernspots exclaimed as the two she-cats swallowed the bitter herbs.

"Tell me which one is most interested in becoming a medicine cat and I'll make sure this kit becomes a great apprentice for you," Duskleaf purred as the two cats set off for Mothermouth.

"It would feel so weird without you!" Fernspots kept on saying.

"Fernspots, you don't need to worry. All you need to worry about is training your apprentice," Duskleaf purred in amusement.

"We're here...Duskleaf, before you go in there and become Duskstar, I'd like to tell you that I appreciate you teaching me every thing you knew. I am proud to have been your apprentice," Fernspots told Duskleaf before she put her nose against the Moonstone.

"I've been honored to teach such an eager apprentice," Duskleaf purred before she put her nose against the stone.

_Duskstar led her Clan through glorious times. As Shimmergaze had promised, Duskstar lived to an old age, dying peacefully, still as leader of the Clan. She was respected, and always looked upon at._

_All the cats have futures. But that future could be changed in an instant, for better or for worse. Duskstar's legend was remembered for many generations after she had joined StarClan, but gradually, elders began to forget the she-cat's legend. However, StarClan will always, always remember the brave medicine cat stepping up to become one of the greatest leaders WindClan had ever seen._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Phantomflower :)<p>

**Replies to Reviews**:

Nightscar of FrostClan: Thanks :D Have a cookie! *Throws cookie*

LexiLopezi: Thanks :D I hope I can get to 100 legends :) Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* And thanks for reading and reviewing!

Kitteh Cookie Dough: I guess I'm pretty good at writing emotional pieces of work :) Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Glad you like your dragon plushie! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 22: Mossleaf's Violetfeather Legend - WindClan

Chapter 23: WildheartTheWarrior's Silentstrike Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 24: Stormfeather's Lichenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 25: Stormfeather's Hollykit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 26: WildheartTheWarrior's Patchpaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 27: xFallingStarsx's Birghtpath Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 28: xFallingStarsx's Silentsong Legend - WindClan

Chapter 29: DahliaStarr's Rowanmist Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 30: SwiftslashxLeafstorm's Shiningheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 31: Mossleaf's Brightblossom Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 32: Hawkpath's Sunblaze and Moonshadow Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 33: FlowerFur's Goldenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 34: Phantomflower's Birchheart Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 35: Stormfeather's Tawnypaw Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 36: Rainb0wshine's Embershine Legend - WindClan

Chapter 37: Mossleaf's Redwing Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 38: Mossleaf's Hailkit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 39: WildheartTheWarrior's Stonekit Legend - WindClan

Chapter 40: Willowlight's Nightpaw Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 41: Winged Night's Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 42: Stormfeather's Lightningclaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 43: Mossleaf's Icepaw Legend - RiverClan

Current Legends out of 100: 21 /100 (79 more to go!)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	22. Her Life for Peace

**Her Life for Peace**

_The Clans are at war with each other. WindClan and ThunderClan as allies, ShadowClan and RiverClan as allies. All four Clans want to stop fighting, but prey-stealing and territory-stealing make them fight again and again._

_Violetfeather, daughter of WindClan's leader, Emberstar, is the best ever warrior in the Clan. However, a message is sent to their medicine cat, Deepclaw, that she must be sacrificed in order for peace to be with the Clans. Now Emberstar is faced with a hard decision to either sacrifice his daughter, the best hunter and warrior in the Clan, or cause more and more cats to be killed without reason._

_What will happen to the Clans? Will Emberstar agree to sacrifice Violetfeather?_

Violetfeather licked her wounds, sighing. There were battles almost every quarter-moon, and it tired Violetfeather, even though she was almost always strong and energetic. It was a wonder that her father, Emberstar, didn't name her deputy. Maybe it was because Emberstar shouldn't show favoritism, especially to his kit.

"Emberstar, Emberstar!" Deepclaw, the Clan's medicine cat, went sprinting to the leader's den, his pale gray fur ruffled and his amber eyes filled with alarm. Violetfeather sighed, her dark blue-violet eyes dull. If it was another prophecy about a future battle, Violetfeather would faint of tiredness. The only prey she got to eat was half of a rabbit each day, and that wasn't enough for the white she-cat.

"Violetfeather, Emberstar wants to see you," Violetfeather's mother, Snowflight, padded out of the den, her eyes worried and fearful.

"There's been...a message...from StarClan concerning you," Emberstar began, his eyes not meeting Violetfeather's sharp ones.

"The Dark Forest wants you to give up your life in exchange for peace to all the Clans," Deepclaw told her, not able to keep his mouth shut for another few seconds. Violetfeather's eyes narrowed, and she drew her lips back into a snarl.

"Does StarClan not realize how many cats have joined their ranks? We've lost over half of our Clan already! Is that not enough for the Dark Forest?" Violetfeather argued, her fur bristling.

"It's for peace. If you don't join the ranks, there will be no peace. And no peace means no future, and no Clans," Snowflight mewed quietly.

"But...but I have...plans for the future! I plan to become the greatest leader this forest has ever seen!" Violetfeather now seemed frightened that her future would be taken away. "I want to make a difference!"

"It's your choice," Emberstar said gently. "But sacrificing yourself is best for the Clans...we may be at peace."

"But not for long! Battles are parts of Clan life. If I die, peace won't be with the Clans forever," Violetfeather shook her head vigorously.

"There have been too many battles, too many lives lost," Deepclaw commented. "We can't afford to lose anymore."

"Even if we just have a break from the battle for a season, it will help us greatly," Snowflight mewed quietly, her dull blue eyes sad. "All the Clans need peace, even if it's just a little while."

"I...I need to...think for a little while," Violetfeather turned and padded from the den, her heart pounding in her chest. _Can I really sacrifice myself? Give up on my future? Live in StarClan for eternity? I plan to become a great leader. A respected leader. A leader who makes the best decisions. A leader who will lead my Clan through hard times. No. The Clan must come first. I won't even become leader if we keep on fighting. Emberstar lost a total of four lives already, just because of battles. He had become leader only so long ago..._

Violetfeather padded blindly through the moors of WindClan, her heart heavy with sadness. She may never live up to her dream. _But I will help another kit live up to his or hers_,she decided, before padding back into the den where her parents and Deepclaw were waiting anxiously.

"I will sacrifice myself, for the sake of our Clans," Violetfeather stood tall, knowing she must not hide her sadness and be brave, like a true leader.

"Are you sure?" Snowflight whispered.

"Yes," Violetfeather nodded.

_Violetfeather decided to die a true leader's death, not by diseases, or by accidents. She would die in battle. She did, having a ShadowClan warrior take her down. It was hard, but Violetfeather managed it. She now walks the stars, giving advice to those who want to be leaders. In one special case, she helped another cat who had to be sacrificed, Lunarkit._

_Lunarkit had died because she wanted to save the Clans from natural disasters. In StarClan, it was Violetfeather who wanted Lunarkit to have a second chance at life. StarClan had agreed, and Violetfeather never stopped watching over the she-cat, guiding her and giving her the stepping stones to become a great leader._

_Violetfeather selflessly gave her life so that the Clans could be at peace. She may have never achieved her dream to become a great leader, but she helped Lunarstar become a well-known and respected leader._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Mossleaf of SwiftClan :)<p>

**Replies to Reviews**:

Nightscar of FrostClan: Great legend idea :D Maybe we can change Snowflake's name to Snowpelt, because of her white pelt? Also, I hope you don't mind if I change the Clan to ThunderClan, because currently there's already a ShadowClan short story submitted. So, for your epic legend, have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 44! Which plushie would you like?

Phantomflower: Thanks :D For your awesomeness, have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Here's your Leopardpelt plushie! *Throws Leopardpelt plushie* :)

FlowerFur: Well you might need to be a bit patient, because I have like 25 legends to write :) Awesome legend idea! The moral of the story could maybe be never give up loving someone, because Applepelt really loves Stormfeather, even though she's a medicine cat :D Be sure to watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 45! Which plushie would you like? Also, have a cookie! *Throws cookie*

Willowlight: Hmm...good..good :D Great, that's it then! Have a cookie for your epicness :) *Throws cookie*

Winged Night: Sure :D And a cookie, too! *Throws Lunarkit plushie* *Throws cookie*

Swiftshimmer: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :D It's a completely original idea, and thank you for submitting it! It has a great moral, and great characters :) Be sure to watch out for it in Chapter/Legend 46! Which plushie would you like? Also, have a cookie! *Throws cookie* It's okay, I'm not confused :D

Stormfeather of IceClan: It's okay :D I don't mind at all, and it's a great legend! That's one awesome moral! Watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 47! Also, which plushie would you like? :D Have a cookie! *Throws cookie*

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 23: WildheartTheWarrior's Silentstrike Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 24: Stormfeather's Lichenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 25: Stormfeather's Hollykit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 26: WildheartTheWarrior's Patchpaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 27: xFallingStarsx's Birghtpath Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 28: xFallingStarsx's Silentsong Legend - WindClan

Chapter 29: DahliaStarr's Rowanmist Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 30: SwiftslashxLeafstorm's Shiningheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 31: Mossleaf's Brightblossom Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 32: Hawkpath's Sunblaze and Moonshadow Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 33: FlowerFur's Goldenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 34: Phantomflower's Birchheart Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 35: Stormfeather's Tawnypaw Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 36: Rainb0wshine's Embershine Legend - WindClan

Chapter 37: Mossleaf's Redwing Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 38: Mossleaf's Hailkit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 39: WildheartTheWarrior's Stonekit Legend - WindClan

Chapter 40: Willowlight's Nightpaw Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 41: Winged Night's Dreamkit Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 42: Stormfeather's Lightningclaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 43: Mossleaf's Icepaw Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 44: Nightscar's Snowpelt Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 45: FlowerFur's Applepelt Legend - WindClan

Chapter 46: Swiftshimmer's Swiftshimmer Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 47: Stormfeather's Shatterdsky Legend - RiverClan

Current Legends out of 100: 22 /100 (78 more to go!)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	23. Road to Redemption

**Road to Redemption**

_Halfpaw was never treated as a normal apprentice. Halfpaw had been mauled by a fox when he was just a kit, leaving half of his face deeply scarred. All his Clanmates shun him, and his fellow apprentices even call him "Halfface" because of his injury. Even though he is the most senior apprentice in the Clan, Birdstar refused to make him a warrior._

_There was only one cat who accepted him for who he was, and was his only friend. Her name was Larkpaw, and Halfpaw liked her very much as a crush. However, he kept his feelings hidden, afraid that Larkpaw would reject him because of his scars. Even though seeing Larkpaw everyday made him very happy, Halfpaw continued to live bitterly because of the scorn and hatred of his Clanmates._

_What will happen to Halfpaw? Will he finally be accepted? Let's find out in ShadowClan._

Halfpaw snarled as Ravenheart pinned him down again. He was at a training session with his mentor, Ravenheart, the deputy, and Birdstar. Halfpaw had been somewhat happy because Ravenheart had told him that this would be his warrior asessment. However, the black she-cat didn't treat Halfpaw fairly. She always used the most difficult battle moves, some that she had even invented on the spot.

"Let him up," Birdstar mewed, his dark eyes glittering with amusement. Halfpaw spat on the forest floor, his dark brown eyes filled with hatred. At this rate, he would never become a warrior. "Again. This is your last chance, Halfpaw. If you don't defeat Ravenheart, you will be in the apprentice den for another two moons."

Halfpaw hissed as Ravenheart charged him again. This time, she was even more forceful. Though Birdstar had told them that it was best not to use claws, Ravenheart raked her claws along the dark brown tabby apprentice's fur, drawing blood. Halfpaw kicked her in the face but Ravenheart only faltered for a heartbeat before sinking her claws into Halfpaw's upper neck. Blood flowed slowly out of his wounds as Halfpaw turned to face the black she-cat, his dark brown eyes had a rare fire in them.

"You...will...pay!" Halfpaw hissed, spitting out blood as he lunged at the deputy. Ravenheart had been taken by surprise. Birdstar had to yank Halfpaw away but he just bit Birdstar's paw so hard the leader had to drop him.

Halfpaw clawed and bit and sank his long fangs into Ravenheart until he heard her breath stop abruptly. Halfpaw's eyes widened but he felt good inside. He had finally gotten rid of his mentor. Turning around, he found Birdstar recovering so he ran off, blood still flowing steadily.

Halfpaw had ran so far that he was at the edge of the Thunderpath. He sprinted away, following the Thunderpath. His wounds had gradually stopped bleeding, but he knew that he needed herbs to treat them. Half-limping, half-walking, the tom padded away. He began to feel regret. He had left his home, his territory, his forest, and his only friend, Larkpaw.

"Who are you?" Halfpaw heard a deep voice. He turned around to find a strong and lean tom standing behind him.

"I'm Halfpaw of ShadowClan, but not anymore," Halfpaw told him.

"Then what should we call you?" The rogue asked. Cats began appearing from all of Twolegplace. Some from trash cans, others from underneath monsters.

"Call me Silentstrike," Halfpaw renamed himself. "And help me get revenge on ShadowClan."

"How is ShadowClan?" The rogue asked, curious.

"You know about ShadowClan?" Silentstrike asked.

"Yes. Some of us were members of it a long time ago," The rogue mewed. Silentstrike padded with them to their camp and started explaining everything to them. The rogue listened attentively.

"All right, we will help you. I am Frost, formerly Frostclaw," The rogue introduced himself.

In some time, Silentstrike and Frost had formulated a battle plan. As the rogue leader, Frost would lead his Clan to battle with Silentstrike. Some rogues were former warriors of various Clans, but mostly ShadowClan.

"Come, the battle must happen tonight," Frost yowled to his Clan. It had been a few moons later. Silentstrike and a few other rogues had spied on ShadowClan and together, Frost and Silentstrike had tweaked the plan a bit. Silentstrike was now a strong tom. He was sure he could take down any cat. In the past few moons, there had also been many battles between them. This would probably wipe out most of ShadowClan.

Silentstrike padded into the territory, closely followed by Frost and the other rogues. As he broke into camp, Frost gave a loud battle cry. The battle began.

As Silentstrike pinned down Birdstar, his fangs barred and was ready to take his leader's lives, he heard a snarl, one that was familiar to him. It was Larkpaw. But now she was Larkfeather, a warrior defending an innocent young apprentice against Frost, who was preparing to make the killing blow.

"No, stop!" Silentstrike yowled, and flung himself in between Frost and Larkfeather. The last thing the tom saw was Larkfeather's shocked sky-blue eyes and her pale ginger coat.

_The battle had ended. Larkfeather, in a furious rage, struck Frost down. The rogues, now without a leader, raced out of the territory, tails between their legs. Silentstrike was received in StarClan as a true warrior. If he had not saved the one cat he actually cared about, he would've been sent to the Dark Forest without any mercy._

_Silentstrike redempted himself from a cruel tom to a caring one, even if it was the last few moments of his life. Larkfeather never forgot Silentstrike. Though many toms courted her, she rejected them all, claiming that she would be with Silentstrike once she died. Both cats now walk the stars, forever together._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to WildheartTheWarrior :)<p>

Please submit legends :D If you do, you'll win a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice! Also, please be aware that it will take me some time to get to write your legend, considering the fact that I have over 20 legends to write :) I would prefer a few more tom legends, seeing as there is quite a lot of she-cat legends :)

Feel free to use them in your own stories, just please give me credit :)

**Replies to Reviews**:

Nightscar of FrostClan: Sure :D *Throws Nightstar plushie* Oh, and have a cookie, too! *Throws cookie* Snowpelt it is :)

Nightwing of ThunderClan: Sure...but it will be easier if it was in a review :) I don't mind at all, so...have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Which plushie would you like? :D Watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 48!

xFallingStarsx: Hi! :D It's all right, I'm kind of absent nowadays too, because I have a ballet exam coming up and I have to practice D: Thank you, so...have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Yay! Awesome idea :D Which plushie would you like? Be sure to watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 49!

FlowerFur: At least she gets to help Lunarkit become leader, even though she doesn't have the chance :) *Throws uh... Violetfeather plushie* Here's a cookie to cheer you up! *Throws cookie* Very well thought-out legend :D Maybe we could go with choice 2, having the moral be: it's never too late to change :) Which plushie would you like? And be sure to watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 51!

Swansong: Sure, I'd love to :D Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! Which 100 Untold Legends plushie would you like? Be sure to watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 50!

WildCrocnaw: Willowtail was reincarnated, at least :) She got to be with the cat (or the _descendant_) of the cat she loved. I based Whisperingwind on Mothwing :D But Whisperingwind actually believed in StarClan at the end. Ripplekit has a pure heart of gold. I would imagine that Feathercloud would be more of an outcast to WindClan in Ripplekit hadn't helped her. Yup, Tangleflower is Darkstar's sister :) I can imagine them gazing at him from StarClan, feeling prideful :D Have a cookie for your awesome comments! *Throws cookie* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Stormfeather of IceClan: Sure :D *Throws Duskstar plushie* No problem! Here, have another cookie to add to your collection :D *Throws cookie* Thank you! *Bows/curtsies* I hope I can make it to 100 ASAP! :D

Swiftshimmer: I think we both chose the perfect Clan :D Sure! *Throws Willowtail plushie* Have a cookie, too! *Throws cookie*

Ipanchi: Don't worry :) I was away for a bit too, because I had to practice for my ballet exam D: No, it's fine :) You haven't been gone too long. Here's a welcome-back gift :D *Throws cookie*

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 24: Stormfeather's Lichenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 25: Stormfeather's Hollykit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 26: WildheartTheWarrior's Patchpaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 27: xFallingStarsx's Birghtpath Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 28: xFallingStarsx's Silentsong Legend - WindClan

Chapter 29: DahliaStarr's Rowanmist Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 30: SwiftslashxLeafstorm's Shiningheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 31: Mossleaf's Brightblossom Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 32: Hawkpath's Sunblaze and Moonshadow Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 33: FlowerFur's Goldenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 34: Phantomflower's Birchheart Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 35: Stormfeather's Tawnypaw Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 36: Rainb0wshine's Embershine Legend - WindClan

Chapter 37: Mossleaf's Redwing Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 38: Mossleaf's Hailkit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 39: WildheartTheWarrior's Stonekit Legend - WindClan

Chapter 40: Willowlight's Nightpaw Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 41: Winged Night's Dreamkit Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 42: Stormfeather's Lightningclaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 43: Mossleaf's Icepaw Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 44: Nightscar's Snowpelt Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 45: FlowerFur's Applepelt Legend - WindClan

Chapter 46: Swiftshimmer's Swiftshimmer Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 47: Stormfeather's Shatterdsky Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 48: Nightwing's Smokeshadow Legend - WindClan

Chapter 49: xFallingStarsx's Fallenstar Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 50: Swansong's Swansong Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 51: FlowerFur's Willowleaf Legend - ThunderClan

Current Legends out of 100: 23 /100 (77 more to go!)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	24. Accepting Her Fate

**Accepting Her Fate**

_Lichenstar devoted all eight of her lives to her Clan. She lost the majority of them in big battles, as well as a few taken by a fox, and greencough. However, now she is faced with blackcough, and is on her last life. Lichenstar was one of the oldest leaders, and yet she was unusually healthy. When she found out she had blackcough, she felt as though StarClan had cursed her._

_Lichenstar, Lichenpelt back then, had a great destiny. StarClan gave her youth, letting the pale ginger she-cat live a little longer than most elders. Lichenstar had been afraid of the day that she would lose her life. She held RiverClan together. RiverClan had experienced a great, great period of time with her as the leader. What would RiverClan do without her? Sure, Littleberry was an experienced she-cat. She was also Lichenstar's own daughter._

_StarClan had gave her blackcough. It was time for the old and wise she-cat to finally step down. There was no reversing blackcough._

_Lichenstar knew that one day, Littleberry would lead RiverClan as well as she did. But she didn't want to give up her leadership just yet. Slowly dying from blackcough, will Lichenstar finally accept her fate? Let's find out in RiverClan._

Lichenstar sighed as she gazed at her reflection in the water. An old, pale ginger she-cat stared back at her. Her muzzle was tinged with white. Her scarred pelt showed many, many seasons of battles. And yet, she was still as beautiful as she was before becoming leader. However, she was not as old, as scarred, or as ill.

Lichenstar coughed as she padded back to camp. It was leaf-bare, and few members of the Clan were in Stripefern's den, being nursed back to health. Lichenstar couldn't join them. Some time soon, she would be in StarClan, highly against her will.

"Mother, are you all right?" Littleberry asked, padding up to Lichenstar, who was moving feebly.

"I'm fine, dear. Just worn out from our battle," Lichenstar mewed, holding in a cough before padding back to her den. Littleberry gazed after her leader, dark blue eyes worried. Littleberry was the perfect cat for leader. She was strong, determined, and caring. Littleberry always put the Clan first. Lichenstar could imagine her kit, her beautiful kit, addressing the Clan, standing high and proud.

Even though she still wanted to be leader, she knew the Clan would mourn for her for a long, long time. Hiding the fact that she was ill, and that she wanted to be leader for just another moon, would probably benefit the Clan.

"Lichenstar? Littleberry told me you were unwell," RiverClan's medicine cat, Poppyflight, appeared at the entrance to her den. Lichenstar gulped. What if she found out?

"I'm fine, Poppyflight, really," Lichenstar flicked her tail in dismissal.

"Let me just check to make sure nothing is wrong," Poppyflight insisted.

"I'd rather not. If I'm feeling any worse, I'll come to you straightaway," Lichenstar shook her head.

"All right then," Poppyflight ducked her head and padded away. Lichenstar breathed a small sigh of relief before going into a coughing fit again. _How will I tell the Clan?_ Lichenstar thought, as she curled her tail around her fragile body, still coughing. _Is Littleberry ready to become leader? Am i ready to leave my Clan once and for all? I love RiverClan. I love my Clan as much as I love Flameheart._

At the thought of her lost mate, Lichenstar emitted a small whimper. Flameheart had died in a battle that had cost Lichenstar one of her lives. Lichenstar never stopped mourning for her lost love. _But if I join StarClan, I will be with my Flameheart again. But what if RiverClan needs me more?_

Lichenstar silently debated with herself until she fell asleep.

_Lichenstar woke up in StarClan's hunting grounds. Her eyes widened and she yowled at the first StarClan cat she saw._

_"Am I dead?" Lichenstar mewed, wishing the answer to be no._

_"Lichenstar...you've led your Clan through great times. It's time for you to step down," Flameheart told her._

_"But...but...I'm...I'm dead, right?" Lichenstar trembled, refusing to look at her pelt. She wanted Flameheart to tell her the true answer._

_"No, you are alive. But you have one paw in StarClan," Flameheart shook his head. Lichenstar gave a deep purr but that only made her cough even harder._

_"So this is a dream?" Lichenstar asked, once she had regained her breathing._

_"Yes. This is a dream to tell you that your time is running out. Make your last quarter-moon at RiverClan memorable," Flameheart told her._

_"A...A quarter-moon? That's all I have left?" Lichenstar cried._

_"More or less, I'm afraid. But soon, we'll be together again. I love you, Lichenstar, and I always will," And with that, Flameheart slowly faded away and Lichenstar woke up._

"I must make everything right," Lichenstar murmured.

"Littleberry!" Lichenstar called out feebly, silently wishing that her daughter was in camp. Lichenstar began coughing again.

"Lichenstar?" Littleberry appeared at the entrance to Lichenstar's den.

"I need to tell you something," Lichenstar mewed hoarsely.

"What is it? Are you feeling unwell? Should I go get Poppyflight?" Littleberry asked at once.

"No, there's no need. I have to tell you that I have only a quarter-moon left to live," Lichenstar mewed.

"Wh-what? But...you seem healthy!" Littleberry mewed.

"I have blackcough. I've been leader for a long, long time now. It is time for Littlestar to become leader," Lichenstar mewed.

"But...I don't know...if I'm ready...to lose my mother _and_ the leader of RiverClan...or become the leader," Littleberry mewed, shaking.

"Don't tell the Clan about my dying. Just tell them that I am ill. You should take over the duties of being leader, starting now," Lichenstar mewed, coughing for a bit before moving forward. "I have faith in you. You will lead the Clan as well as I did, maybe even a lot better."

"All right...I'll...I'll do my best," Littleberry mewed. Lichenstar purred before yet again, coughing.

_Lichenstar passed away peacefully at the end of the quarter-moon. As the old leader predicted, RiverClan had mourned her loss for several moons. But Littlestar turned out to be as great a leader as her mother. Lichenstar now walks the skies with Littlestar and Flameheart, giving advice and delivering prophecies to great future leaders._

_All the cats will die someday. Some cats just need to learn to accept that and live life to it's fullest. Lichenstar lived a great life, a greater life than most leaders at that. She just needed to accept that it was her time. And she did._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Stormfeather of IceClan :)<p>

Please submit legends :) If you do, you'll win...*drumroll* a 100 Untold Legends plushie **_AND_** a 2 meter by 2 meter virtual cookie :D I would prefer some more tom legends now, seeing as there are plenty of she-cat legends.

Feel free to use these legends in your own stories :D Just please give me credit :)

**Replies to Reviews**:

Nightscar of FrostClan: Sure :D This is the second chapter I uploaded today! Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Thanks for reviewing!

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 25: Stormfeather's Hollykit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 26: WildheartTheWarrior's Patchpaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 27: xFallingStarsx's Birghtpath Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 28: xFallingStarsx's Silentsong Legend - WindClan

Chapter 29: DahliaStarr's Rowanmist Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 30: SwiftslashxLeafstorm's Shiningheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 31: Mossleaf's Brightblossom Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 32: Hawkpath's Sunblaze and Moonshadow Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 33: FlowerFur's Goldenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 34: Phantomflower's Birchheart Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 35: Stormfeather's Tawnypaw Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 36: Rainb0wshine's Embershine Legend - WindClan

Chapter 37: Mossleaf's Redwing Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 38: Mossleaf's Hailkit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 39: WildheartTheWarrior's Stonekit Legend - WindClan

Chapter 40: Willowlight's Nightpaw Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 41: Winged Night's Dreamkit Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 42: Stormfeather's Lightningclaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 43: Mossleaf's Icepaw Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 44: Nightscar's Snowpelt Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 45: FlowerFur's Applepelt Legend - WindClan

Chapter 46: Swiftshimmer's Swiftshimmer Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 47: Stormfeather's Shatterdsky Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 48: Nightwing's Smokeshadow Legend - WindClan

Chapter 49: xFallingStarsx's Fallenstar Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 50: Swansong's Swansong Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 51: FlowerFur's Willowleaf Legend - ThunderClan

Current Legends out of 100: 24 /100 (76 more to go!)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	25. A Change For the Better

**A Change For the Better**

_Hollykit always thought she was the best, even as a kit. She was arrogant and overly prideful. Her father was the leader, Badgerstar. Hollykit was the leader's daughter, and was very arrogant and condescending to all other kits. Her mother, Briarsong, tried to teach Hollykit how to properly behave to her Clanmates, but Hollykit always refuses to learn._

_Hollykit loves to tease Littlekit, who is a small tabby tom, and is slightly smaller than the other kits, though he is older. Littlekit always tries to ignore Hollykit's taunting, but Hollykit never stops. Briarsong couldn't do much to stop her, either._

_What will happen? Will Hollykit finally change? Let's find out in ThunderClan._

"Hollykit!" Briarsong gave an exasperated sigh as her kit pinned Littlekit down. Littlekit wasn't a very violent cat, so he simply lay there until Hollykit finally got off of him, her yellow eyes filled with triumph.

"Mother, mother! Did you see me pin down Littlekit? I'll become the best warrior the Clans have ever seen!" Hollykit exclaimed, her light brown tabby fur ruffled and fluffy.

"Yes, dear," Briarsong sighed, pulling her kit towards her and grooming her messy fur. "Next time, _do_ try to keep your pelt clean."

"Whatever. It's not like I'm going to be apprenticed yet," Hollykit gave a dramatic sigh. "I do wish that I'll get Bramblepelt or Badgerstar." Briarsong gave an inward groan at her arrogant daughter, wondering if she'll be apprenticed to the deputy or her own father.

"Badgerstar will choose your mentor," Briarsong explained this patiently to Hollykit. But the tiny she-cat wasn't listening. Her head was full of how to tease Littlekit, who her mentor would be, and how she would become a great hunter and warrior.

As soon as Briarsong finished grooming Hollykit, the she-cat dashed off to where Littlekit was, new taunts overflowing. Briarsong sighed in exasperation.

"ShadowClan are attacking!" A yowl sounded. Briarsong gasped, and dashed outside where Littlekit and Hollykit were, stunned and shivering in fright. Grabbing both of them at the same time, she pushed them into the nursery and prepared to fight.

Hollykit shook. She was never like this before. The sounds of battle outside the nursery made her cry out in fright.

A warrior burst into the nursery. The disgusting smell of crowfood hit Hollykit's mouth and it was all she could do not to choke.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't old Badgerstar's only kit..." The tom drew his teeth back in a horrible smile as Hollykit whimpered. He lunged forward and pinned down Hollykit, preparing to take her life.

"Help!" Hollykit shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't feel the tom's fangs. Instead, she saw Littlekit battling the tom, using his somewhat strong paws to try and fend off him.

"Go!" He yelled. Hollykit squeaked and hid in a corner until finally, it was over. Littlekit was just a lump of still fur. Briarsong and rushed in and chased off the tom.

"Hollykit? Hollykit! Where are you?" Briarsong cried in desperation, her dark fur rippling with fright.

"Mother, I'm here!" Hollykit gave a small mew. Briarsong sprinted to her kit and wrapped herself around the shaking little bundle of fur.

"Badgerstar! It's all right. Hollykit is safe and sound," Briarsong called. The leader rushed in, his wounds having been only half treated.

"Littlekit..." Hollykit mewed, stilling shaking. She didn't want to know what had happened to the brave little tom.

"He...he's in StarClan now," Briarsong told her.

"He saved me..." Hollykit mewed. Badgerstar's eyes were wide. "From...from that tom..."

"Come," Badgerstar mewed quietly. Hollykit followed her mother and her father out into camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," He called out. Once all the cats have gathered, Badgerstar began.

"Fallingsnow and Hawkeyes, I know you mourn the loss of Littlekit. But now, I'd like to perform his warrior ceremony, for his brave deed," Badgerstar mewed. Whispers of surprise flew around camp.

"I, Badgerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit. He has fought well and protected ThunderClan to the best of his ability, even when he faced danger. From now on, he will be known as Littlewarrior, in both ThunderClan and StarClan," Badgerstar mewed. Hollykit craned her neck and could see Fallingsnow whisper a quiet 'thank you' before burying her head in Hawkeyes's pelt.

_After that battle, Hollykit was a completely different she-cat. Sure, she still had her ambitions, but kept them to herself. She followed Littlewarrior's pawsteps, being nice, and kind, and helpful. At a young age she began to beg older apprentices to show her how to get moss for the elders. She simply stopped being a nuisance and became a helper._

_Later on, Hollykit became Hollypaw, and then Hollyheart. Soon after, she became her own father's trusted deputy and also one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Sadly, she did not become leader as she had been killed by a lone fox. Nevertheless, Hollyheart learned her lesson. She would never be rude or tease any cats just because of their size. She changed for the better._

* * *

><p>Credits for the idea of this story goes to Stormfeather of IceClan :)<p>

Please submit legends :) If you do, you'll win a 100 Untold Legends plushie of your choice **_AND_**a 2 meter by 2 meter cookie :D Right now, I'd prefer some more tom legends, seeing as there is quite a lot about she-cats.

Feel free to use them in your own stories :D Just please give me credit :)

**Replies to Reviews**:

Spottedfire-star: Maybe we can change the Clan to WindClan? Because currently a ThunderClan legend has already been submitted...I hope you don't mind :) Watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 53! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* By the way, which plushie would you like? *Throws 2 meter by 2 meter cookie*

Nightscar of FrostClan: Thanks for your great legend :D It has a great moral! Be sure to watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 54! Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Thanks for reading and reviewing! Which plushie would you like? *Throws 2 meter by 2 meter cookie*

FlowerFur: Great legend idea :D And a great moral too! Watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 55 :D Have a cookie! *Throws cookie* And now have a 2 meter by 2 meter cookie! *Throws aforementioned cookie* Which plushie would you like?

WildCroconaw: It was a prophecy from StarClan :) Duskstar was meant to be leader, but she chose the path of a medicine cat. Nevertheless, StarClan still picked her :D Maybe all along, he had already redeemed himself :) For Larkfeather.

TechnologyProdigy: Thank you :D Here's a cookie to cheer you up! *Throws cookie* And a tissue :) *Hands tissue*

Swansong: Sure :D *Throws Whisperingwind plushie* Enjoy! Have a cookie, too for reviewing! *Throws cookie*

Sandflower: I don't mind at all, just please give me credit :) That's a great idea for a future legend! Watch out for it in Chapter/Legend 56! Which plushie would you like? Here's your gift for reviewing :D *Throws cookie* And here's another cookie for submitting a legend! *Throws 2 meter by 2 meter cookie*

Sunblaze: Thank you for submitting a tom legend :) Which plushie would you like? Also, have a cookie! *Throws cookie* Now have a cookie for submitting a legend! *Throws 2 meter by 2 meter cookie* It's a great moral :) Watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 57!

WildheartTheWarrior: Thank you :D Sure! *Throws Lichenstar plushie* Enjoy! Have a cookie for reviewing! *Throws cookie*

Random Falcon: Absolutely :D Thank you for submitting a great legend! Which plushie would you like? *Throws cookie* Now, have another cookie for submitting a legend! *Throws 2 meter by 2 meter cookie* Be sure to watch out for your legend in Chapter/Legend 58!

**Future Legends** (Legend names are a surprise :D):

Chapter 26: WildheartTheWarrior's Patchpaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 27: xFallingStarsx's Birghtpath Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 28: xFallingStarsx's Silentsong Legend - WindClan

Chapter 29: DahliaStarr's Rowanmist Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 30: SwiftslashxLeafstorm's Shiningheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 31: Mossleaf's Brightblossom Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 32: Hawkpath's Sunblaze and Moonshadow Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 33: FlowerFur's Goldenstar Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 34: Phantomflower's Birchheart Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 35: Stormfeather's Tawnypaw Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 36: Rainb0wshine's Embershine Legend - WindClan

Chapter 37: Mossleaf's Redwing Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 38: Mossleaf's Hailkit Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 39: WildheartTheWarrior's Stonekit Legend - WindClan

Chapter 40: Willowlight's Nightpaw Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 41: Winged Night's Dreamkit Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 42: Stormfeather's Lightningclaw Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 43: Mossleaf's Icepaw Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 44: Nightscar's Snowpelt Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 45: FlowerFur's Applepelt Legend - WindClan

Chapter 46: Swiftshimmer's Swiftshimmer Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 47: Stormfeather's Shatterdsky Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 48: Nightwing's Smokeshadow Legend - WindClan

Chapter 49: xFallingStarsx's Fallenstar Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 50: Swansong's Swansong Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 51: FlowerFur's Willowleaf Legend - ThunderClan

**Chapter 52: Silverfrost's Petalflight Legend :D - ShadowClan (Well I _do_ need to add in a legend at some point :P)**

Chapter 53: Spottedfire-star's Nightheart Legend - WindClan

Chapter 54: Nightscar's Foxpelt Legend - ShadowClan

Chapter 55: FlowerFur's Ashclaw Legend - ThunderClan

Chapter 56: Sandflower's She-cat Legend - RiverClan

Chapter 57: Sunblaze's Brackenclaw Legned - ThunderClan

Chapter 58: Random Falcon's Nightpaw Legend - WindClan

Current Legends out of 100: 25 /100 (75 more to go!)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


End file.
